Having Fun This Summer Break
by OrangeAce
Summary: One heck of a summer for Sakuno and everyone else where she would be getting a summer job, learning photography and a lot more! Maybe even juicemaking! — Sakuno-centric
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_Summary: This fanfic is Sakuno-centric… in this fic, Sakuno would try things to make the most out of her summer. Like learning photography, fishing, making juice, gymnastics, playing video games and a lot more. As she gets help from her beloved senpais while Echizen is in the U.S, her senpais would start appreciating and noticing how special she is, thanks to the lessons. All they want to do is have fun! There might be a possible trip sponsored by the one and only Atobe Keigo… Sakuno x ???_

_From the author: Yoh, people! Listen up! Haha, this fic is dedicated for the existence of summer! Summer is when we have fun! Haha, Sakuno would be experiencing summer stuff in this fic! Where she would be mingling with her senpais from Seigaku… and possibly from other schools too, namely: Hyotei, Rikkai Dai, Fudoumine and St. Rudolph! She would try photography, fishing, and all the other stuff you can possibly do this summer… This is the summer before Sakuno would be entering High School so it has been some time since she met her senpais… Sakuno would act more mature (since she is fifteen), and wouldn't be as childish as before. Same goes for the others. I'm sorry if I would not be able to portray your favourite characters here the way they were in the series/manga, but I'm trying my best to fit the characters in and I'm basing some of their attitudes from some fanfics I read. Like for example Fuji's sadistic nature, Eiji's cheerful yet childish nature, Oishi's motherliness and so on and so fort._

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

**Chapter 1: Summer Ideals for the Remaining Days of Summer!**

On a hot summer day, a certain auburn-pigtailed girl was determined to make the living room dustless and absolutely neat and clean. Today, her grandmother would be having a visitor in the house. As she dusted the mantelpiece, swept the floor, wiped a couple of picture frames, fixed the cushions and sprayed air freshener in the room, her grandmother was busy in the kitchen. Sakuno hurriedly finished her task to be able to help her grandmother in cooking. If there was one thing that Sakuno enjoys doing; it's baking and cooking scrumptious and delectable food. When she finally achieved in making the living room sparkle from cleanness and everything was perfect, she immediately headed for the kitchen and found her grandmother already placing some bento on a plate, ready to eat.

"Ano… obaa-chan, are you done?" Sakuno continued to stare at the plate full of bento. "Wouldn't that be too few?" Sakuno then began counting on her fingering. "We could add some tempura, onigiri, rice cakes…"

"Sakuno…"

Sakuno continued to count, oblivious to her calling grandmother. "… beef teriyaki…"

"Sakuno…"

"… sushi…"

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno had stopped blabbering and turned to her obaa-chan. Sumire smiled at her granddaughter. "Nah, Sa-chan, it's enough, don't worry… All this bento could fill that person up!" She cheerfully assured Sakuno. "If I knew you better, I bet you're just saying it's few because you want to cook… am I right?"

Sakuno blushed. "Obaa-chan!" Sumire chuckled at her granddaughter's 'caught-look'. "Anyways, is there anything else I could do for you?" Sakuno asked her grandmother who shook her head then looked at her with a straight face.

"Sakuno… I appreciate you helping me with things… but it is summer! School break! It's the time for fun! Enjoy yourself!" Sumire patted her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Nah, I'd rather help around the house, and besides, WHAT can I do this summer?" Sakuno looked at her grandmother, this time, it was Sumire's turn counting on her fingers.

"Well, you can have a summer job…" Sakuno smiled at the thought. She imagined herself probably baby-sitting… 'Now that's a good one… maybe I could get I few tips from Tomo-chan…' then her thoughts drifted to the children bullying her, making her suffer for being such a push-over. Sakuno then shook the thoughts out of her mind and resumed listening to her grandmother.

"… painting…" Sakuno then imagined herself in the countryside, trying her best to paint the beautiful scenery and ended up accidentally spilling paint on her because of clumsiness. She shook the thought away again and resumed to listening.

"… swimming…" Sakuno then imagined herself swimming peacefully in the beach when it ended that she was drowning, helpless and in need. Sakuno shook the thought away once again and resumed to listening.

"… having a vacation…" Sakuno then imagined relaxing in the most awesome of cruises that ever existed and was having the time of her life. Everything was perfect! But… she shook the thought away afraid that that would be TOO good to be true, especially for someone like herself; the clumsy, wobbly, TOO long-haired, bad in directions Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sumire looked at her granddaughter concerned. "Are you alright?" Sakuno blinked at her grandmother.

"Huh?" Sakuno answered, a part of her still lost in thoughts.

"Ne, Sakuno, you've been shaking your head since a while ago! Don't you like what I am suggesting?"

Sakuno blushed. "Nah, I like your suggestions, it's just that, I'm wondering if I could do it…"

Sumire looked at Sakuno gently. "Nonsense! Of course you can do it!" Sakuno stared at her grandmother then looked away. She sighed. Sumire looked at her granddaughter full of concern. "Sa-chan… what if I ask your senpai-tachi's to help you learn a few things over this summer break?"

Sakuno turned to her grandmother abruptly. "S-senpais? D-do you think they can help?" Sakuno stuttered at the sudden thought but was glad deep down for she would be having the opportunity to be close with them again.

Sumire nodded. "I'm sure they would be glad to help! As far as I know, they're all here in Seishun, too bad if Ryoma was here we could ask for his help too…"

Sakuno hugged her obaa-chan ignoring the teasing remark of her grandma. "Arigatou! Arigatou! I'm sure I would have fun!" Sakuno released her grandmother from the tight embrace and smiled sweetly at her, grateful that she wanted her to enjoy summer.

"I'm glad I could be of help…" Sumire grinned at her precious happy granddaughter.

_Ding Dong_

"Sakuno, the guest is here!"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After accommodating the guest and helped her grandma making the visitor comfortable, she headed to her room and sat on her bed. She got a pink slim notebook under her pillow, grabbed a pen, and started writing down her thoughts.

_Dear Vanilla,_

_I am so happy to help obaa-chan with her guest today! Too bad I didn't get to cook… I should have volunteered to do the kitchen work! Anyways, I am glad to be of help to her, but what really made my day today: knowing a number of things I can do to make the most out of summer! If only I wasn't oblivious to the endless possibilities of I can do, I should have done it as soon as summer break started! Sakuno, baka! Well, I can do nothing about it anymore so I guess I just have to enjoy the remaining days of it before I start as a High School student this coming school year. Honestly, I am actually excited of what obaa-chan would ask the senpais to help me with, but I'm more excited to seeing them all again! Oh, and other thing Vanilla, a while ago, I imagined myself having a very luxurious vacation! Relaxing, just hanging around, and having the time of life! I wonder if that would ever happen… I guess that that's just too good to be true… But nothing is wrong in dreaming right? It's free to dream! Dream to be someone who could play tennis well, dream to be someone everyone would notice, dream to be someone enjoying a perfect vacation… speaking of vacation, Tomo-chan's in one! Lucky! I wish she was here with me so that she could help me have fun in the remaining days of summer…anyways, I guess Vanilla, JUST dreaming wouldn't be of help… Probably I should try to learn and do things that would help me achieve what I want… I'm really looking forward to the countless possibilities of having fun! The better part of it is enjoying them with the people I know and care for… I will write to you soon!_

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno ended her diary entry by signing her signature on the bottom of the page. She was happy and excited with the new thoughts she had acquired from her grandma. But she feels bad for being a total idiot and being so ignorant of ways to enjoy summer… is she just too darn weird that all she can think about is chores?! Nah… it is just that she cares for her grandmother so much that she forgot about herself. Thanks to her grandma's 'opening of her mind' she will soon have fun this summer and she can't wait! Suddenly, her cellphone rang and disrupted her from her own quiet time.

_FILIPINO! FILIPINO! FILIPINO! Bebot Bebot Be-bebot Bebot…_

Sakuno flipped her phone open. "Tomo-chan!" Sakuno wondered as to why her friend would be calling her all the way from the Philippines. (yeah, FILIPINO! FILIPINO!)

"_Sakuno-chan! I am so glad to hear your voice again! Anyways, enough of the chit-chat, let's save it for later!"_

"What do you mean by later? You're going to call again? Come on! Tell me now! How's the Philippines?!" Sakuno insisted on knowing about her bestfriend's Philippine adventure in a place they call 'Boracay'… (all Filipinos out there, I am sooooo sure you know this place)!

"_I'm back!" _

"Huh?!"

"_I said, I.AM.BACK! Do I need to spell it out for you?"_ Tomoka teased her friend from the other line.

"Tomo-chan! I heard you the first time… I am just surprised! Where are you now?"

"_In a cab… we just arrived a few minutes ago in the airport but we're heading home now… come over!"_

"What?!"

"_I said, COME.OVER! Do I need to spell that out to you?"_

Sakuno flushed from her best friend's teasing. "I heard you the first time! I'm just surprised that you want me to come over so soon! Are you sure you don't want to rest? I will give you time-" Sakuno was cut.

"_Sakuno-chan. Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm inviting you over because I want to see you and tell you about my vacation personally! And besides, I have a 'pasalubong' for you…" _

"What?!"

"_Oh gosh, do I have to repeat myself again?! I said-"_

Sakuno chuckled from the other line. "I said 'what' because you said a weird word that sounds alien to me… what word was that again? Pasa- watchamacallit?"

"_Ohh… 'pasalubong'! That means souvenir, sorry for that, anyways, are you going to come over?"_

"Sure, why not? I'll be over in a couple of minutes… I might even reach your house first!"

"_Okay Sa-chan! See you later!_

Then Sakuno flipped her phone close.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After eating up almost all of her time just convincing Sumire that she wouldn't get lost, she finally was able to dismiss herself from the household after which she immediately headed to the Osakada residence. "I am so excited to see Tomo-chan again!" Sakuno skidded through the streets and went left, then right, then right again… she was definitely, absolutely, 100 percent sure that she WON'T get lost this time. Gosh! She's been going to Tomoka's house for years! Well… with the exception that Tomoka was with her… "Where am I?" She stuttered nervously as she looked around the unfamiliar neighbouring houses. She was so excited to see Tomoka that she failed to notice where she was going. Okay, now, she was dead… for the millionth time (okay, that's exaggeration; hyperbole), the great Sakuno Ryuzaki won a billion yen! Joke! She was lost and had no idea where to go and where to return…

"Excuse me miss…"

'Yes, someone would help me with directions!' Sakuno turned to the person who called her with a big smile. Seeing the person in front of her, Sakuno backs away and prepares to sprint. It was Yanagisawa. The person whom she have feared the most in the St. Rudolph crowd.

"Nani… Yanagisawa, you scared the little girl away!" A familiar voice emerged as it continued to scold the duck-looking guy.

Sakuno looked back and saw Fuji Yuuta with Yanagisawa. "Fuji-san?!"

Yuuta stopped his bickering upon the mention of his name and saw his aniki's Seigaku kohai. "Ryuzaki-san! Nice to see you! Don't tell me you're lost… again…"

Sakuno blushed then scratched an invisible itch on her scalp embarrassed that once again, she was in this situation. "Yes… Ano…"

"Where are you going anyways? Probably we could help you…" Yanagisawa was trying to be friendly and walks nearer to Sakuno. With every step forward, Sakuno takes a step back.

A total chaotic scene has been prevented, with a braided girl screaming because of a duck-looking guy being friendly, thanks to the tennis prodigy's younger brother. "Hey, Hey, Yanagisawa! You're scaring her! Let me talk to her…" Yuuta approaches Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-san, since you're lost… again, we would help you… where do you intend to go?" Yuuta offers kindly.

Sakuno, due to embarrassment, clutches the hem of her skirt. "Arigatou… and gomen for disturbing!" Sakuno bows.

"Nani… It's okay, you didn't bother us, and as your senpais, we have a responsibility for the safety of our kohais… So, where are you going again?" Fuji Yuuta looks at Sakuno.

"I'm going to my friend's house, Tomoka-" Sakuno was interrupted.

"Is her last name Osakada?" Yuuta asks.

"Yes…" Sakuno says simply surprised that Yuuta knew Tomoka that well.

Yuuta notices Sakuno's surprised expression. "I know her because the Osakada family is known among a part of the neighbourhood where I usually pass by… because at times, there would be loud shouts from inside of the house like 'Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!' and wild cheers and screams that seems to be coming from TV, after which another shout 'Tomoka! Tone down your voice and the TV volume!' that's why I know her… But it's been quiet these days, I guess they're in vacation…" Yuuta finished and sees Sakuno giggling.

"That Tomo-chan!" Then she looks at Yuuta. "So, you know where she lives?"

Yuuta nods. "I pass by that house every time I go to school…" Yuuta heads for a direction and swung his tennis bag over his shoulder. "Come on…"

Sakuno follows Yuuta and remembers Yanagisawa. "Ano… Fuji-san, how 'bout Yanagisawa-san?"

Yuuta turns around to look at Sakuno then at the expectant duck-looking guy. "Would you like him to come?"

Sakuno fidgets with her hands. "…"

Yuuta settles with the most likely answer of Sakuno. And so decides to let Yanagisawa stay. "Yanagisawa, I guess you should stay here first… Mizuki and the others might wonder where we are so… stay here and wait for them… I will be back…" Yanagisawa nods after which he started walking again.

Seeing Yuuta already leading the way, Sakuno follows him.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Hey! Hey! Mr. driver, could you please drive a little faster… my friend is coming over to my house today and she must have been waiting for ages because I am not yet there!" Tomoka fumes at the cab driver who was trying his best to do as she pleases.

"Tomoka! How dare you pressure the driver! Where are your manners?" Mrs. Osakada scolds her daughter. Tomoka folds her arms and looks outside the window. "Sorry about that sir…" Tomoka's mother apologizes to the man on the wheel. The driver just smiles at them.

Tomoka's younger brothers tug on her sleeve. "What?!" Tomoka snaps at them, obviously, she was in a bad mood. Her brothers were pointing outside the cab window… There was a familiar auburn-pigtailed girl walking with another familiar figure. Tomoka gasps. "Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka leaps to get her mother's attention who was in the front seat. "Ano, Sakuno-chan is outside!" Then she turns to the driver abruptly. "Would you please stop the cab?"

When the car stopped and before her mom could protest, Tomoka already stepped out of the car and hugs Sakuno tightly who still didn't see her. Upon the embrace, Sakuno and Yuuta were surprised to see someone get out of a taxi then just pounces at you with a big hug. With Sakuno and Yuuta still loss at words, Tomoka breaks the silence. "Sakuno-chan! I'm back, I'm back!" Tomoka releases Sakuno from the hug then jumps up and down still acting like a twelve-year-old.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushes with her friend's childish nature. Well, she was happy so that's the most likely reaction… and she didn't have to deny it either, she was happy that Tomoka was back… "Fuji-san, thanks for accompanying me…" Sakuno bows at Yuuta who in turn just pats her head.

Tomoka gasps. "Sa-chan! Don't tell me you got lost! Again! How many times have you been to my house but you still get lost!"

Before Sakuno could answer, Tomoka's mom shouted from inside the car. "Tomoka! Are you getting in or not? Or would you rather walk home?"

Tomoka drags Sakuno with her inside the car leaving Yuuta outside. Before closing the door, Sakuno thanks Yuuta again and off went the cab to the Osakada residence. Yuuta smiles as he watches the cab turn around a corner. "They should reach the house soon…" Then he heads back to Yanagisawa who was probably with the other St. Rudolph students already.

In a few minutes, the Osakada family started bringing their luggage inside the house with Sakuno's help. Tomoka brought her own luggage to her room and asked Sakuno to come with her so they could chat. After settling the bags and everything was in place, the only thing Tomoka would do was unpack… but she would do that later after the chat they were both looking forward to. So Tomoka started. "You know what Sa-chan, Boracay is such a wonderful place! The sand on the beach is white! Can you believe that?!" Tomoka bounced on the bed happily while sitting down.

Sakuno smiles at her best friend. She has a lot to tell her best friend too… "Wow… Boracay seems like a nice place… Did you meet anyone new?"

Tomoka nods. "Yeah, her name is Arah Saki, she's Japanese and she's taking her vacation there too… she's fun!" Tomoka grins at her friend. "But you're more fun to be with that's why I'm really excited to see you!"

"Tomo-chan, it has only been a month! Anyways, so aside from Boracay, where else did you go?" Sakuno asks her best friend who was enthusiastic in telling Sakuno more about her adventure.

"I also went to Baguio…" After minutes chatting about more of Tomoka's trip in the Philippines, Sakuno started telling Tomoka about her realization and summer ideals.

"Nani?! Really?! Your obaa-chan told you that?!" Tomoka gasps then switches to teasing mode. "Too bad Ryoma-sama is not here to make your summer even better…"

Sakuno blushes. "Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka chuckles at her best friend. "Maybe I could teach you how to dance…"

Sakuno looks at her best friend. "I didn't know you could dance!" Sakuno said surprised.

Tomoka grins at her best friend. "So, Sa-chan, want to see the 'pasalubong' I bought for you?" Sakuno nods. Tomoka stands up to get something from her suitcase. A few moments later, jewellery dangled in Tomoka's hand. It was a shell necklace. She hands it to the surprised Sakuno. "Like it?"

Sakuno nods then puts it around her neck. "Arigatou!" Interrupting the wonderful friendship moment, Sakuno's phone rang.

_I wonder if you know, how to live in Tokyo, if you see…_

"Moshi moshi… An-chan!" Sakuno answers the phone as she continues to look at Tomoka's present around her neck. "Can Tomo-chan come with us? Oh, wait, hold on…" Sakuno turns to the waiting Tomoka. "Tomo-chan, would you like to come with us to the mall?" Sakuno asks.

"I will ask my mom first…" Tomoka replies. Sakuno nods then returns to the phone call. "Okay, see you later, bye!" Sakuno flips her phone close.

"So… why'd she want you in the mall?" Tomoka asks a little jealous that Tachibana An and Sakuno are tight.

"She said she saw this new ad that there is an opening cake shop in the mall and she wanted to go because they were giving away free cakes today… so she asked if I could go with her…" Sakuno explains. "Ano… Tomo-chan, not that I don't want you to come, it's just that I guess you need to rest…"

Tomoka looks at Sakuno and was about to protest when there was a knock on the door. Tomoka stood up to open it. It was her mother. "Tomoka, would you please help your brothers unpack? I'm kind of busy cleaning…" Her mother stated.

Sakuno stood up too. "I guess I better leave now…" Tomoka nods then assist Sakuno to the door. "Thanks for the gift!" Sakuno said sweetly.

"Welcome…" Tomoka smiles back. Then Sakuno headed to the mall. This time she was sure she wasn't going to be lost…

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

When Sakuno safely reaches the mall, without getting lost or whatsoever, she immediately spotted An in their meeting place. Without further ado, she approached An. "Sakuno! I'm glad you came! Come on! We might run out of free cakes!" An grabs her arm and they immediately ran to the cake shop. The place was crowded! But even with the humongous crowd, Sakuno and An didn't fail to smell the wonderful aroma of the freshly baked cakes. "Come on!" An drags her inside.

Upon their entrance, the two girls were shocked to see familiar people in the shop. Specifically boys. Boys who knew how to play tennis. Boys who study in the school named: Rikkai Dai. Noticing the newcomers, the girl in the counter warmly smiles at them. "Good afternoon and welcome to the cake shop! Come and try our freshly baked cakes!" The girl in the counter offers them two slices of chocolate cake.

As Sakuno and An approaches the counter to have a taste of the delicious pastry, a red-haired boy was about to snatch the delicacies but was fortunately stopped by the team's fukubuchou. "Marui! Those are not yours!" Sanada snaps at his teammate.

Marui Bunta, the volley specialist, whined. "But I want more cake!"

A feminine-looking guy calms his teammate down by handing him his cake. "Here, you could have mine… I'm full…" Yukimura said.

Marui smiles at the buchou. "Arigatou, Yukimura-san!"

Sanada then turns to Sakuno and An. "Gomen, for my teammate's rude behavior…"

Then a guy with black messy hair approaches the two. "Haven't we seen you girls before?" Kirihara said as he tries to remember the time they did see each other. An scowls as she sees Kirihara.

Sakuno on the other hand replies. "Hai… Kirihara-san, we volunteered in the tennis camp before… she is Tachibana An…" Sakuno looks at An. "… and I am Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

Kirihara, Yukimura, Marui and Sanada looked at them surprised. "You're the granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei of Seigaku?" Sanada asks.

"Hai…" Sakuno replies shyly.

"Now I remember… you were helping in the camp… you even took care of me when I was injured…" Kirihara looks at Sakuno. He didn't state that he knew An because of injuring Tachibana so that there wouldn't be anymore fights… Since the schools were already at peace…

Sakuno nods cutely as her braids bounced while her head moves up and down. "Hai, we were in the camp…" Sakuno confirms then asks a random question. "Say, is the cake good?" She asks softly.

The four nodded. "Try it…" Kirihara says to the two of them.

"Okay…" An managed to say, then heads for the counter to taste the cake. "Mmmm…" She mumbles as she continues to experience the heavenly taste of the treat. Realizing that all eyes were on her, she ushers Sakuno to try the cake to. Shyly eating the cake, she scans her eyes around the shop. There were a few tables and chairs, the shop windows were big glass ones. There was a door behind the counter probably leading to where they make the cake. As she continues to look around, her eyes fell on a poster posted on one of the windows.

Seeing the cute braided girl move across the room. All eyes followed her. Sakuno was unaware that all of them were looking at her. She stops when she was inches away from the poster after which she read what was handwritten.

_To all young people interested for a summer job, just approach the person in the counter. _

Now that made Sakuno excited. Seeing the sudden reaction of Sakuno. An with Kirihara, Yukimura and Bunta… checked the poster out. Meanwhile Sakuno approaches the person in the counter and asks about the job. After a short interview, she was accepted.

Sakuno exits the cake shop happily as An was glad for her friend. After having the interview, Sakuno told An and the Rikkai Dai players about her summer ideals. An said that she would teach Sakuno to sing as for Yukimura, Kirihara and Marui, they volunteered that they wanted to help Sakuno too! After a few convinces from the three, Sanada agreed that they would help Sakuno by advertising the new cake shop. How glad she was! In return, she promised them for free treats in the cake shop.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

When An dropped Sakuno off in her house, just to make sure she wouldn't get lost, Sakuno thanked An for letting her come with her then she entered the house. She was taken by surprise when she found the living room packed! Packed with Seigaku bishounens! "Senpais!" Sakuno said surprised.

"Sakuno-chan, was that An-chan who dropped you off a while ago, nyah?!" Kikumaru asked bouncily from his seat. Sakuno nodded. "You should have asked her to come in so that Momo would have seen her…" the red-haired boy teased Momo.

"Senpai!" Momo blushed.

Sakuno chuckled. All of them were smiling at her… well, except for Tezuka, he always had an impassive face anyway. Then Sumire stepped out of the kitchen bringing a pitcher and glasses for the guests. Sakuno immediately went to her grandmother to help her. When Sumire and Sakuno were settled down, Sakuno went to feed her curiosity. "Ano… obaa-chan… why are the senpai-tachi's here?"

"They came here to fulfill my promise…" Sumire grinned at her granddaughter.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: I hope you liked the story so far… It is still kind of boring since the story is just flaming up! Wait for the next chapters! And be thrilled by the power of the imaginary brain and typing hands! Haha! Up next: Chapter 2- Start of Summer Fun!_

_P.S.: People are free to suggest summer activities for Sakuno to make the story (and Sakuno's summer) even better! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: In this chapter, Sakuno would start working in the cake bake shop with the help of four Rikkai Dai players advertising the cakes. On the other hand, Sakuno would be given lessons on the different hobbies of her Seigaku senpais. So, what are you waiting for, read! (haha, so demanding)! Hope you enjoy! You might find Sakuno's lessons with Oishi weird though…_

_SJD: Summer Job Day_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

"_They came here to fulfill my promise…" Sumire grinned at her granddaughter._

**Chapter 2: Start Of Summer Fun! **

**-Lesson#1: Photography**

**-SJD#1**

Sakuno looked at her grandmother, then at her senpais. "Are you sure it's going to be alright?" Sakuno asked them as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt shyly. She always does this when she was nervous or shy. "'Cause, I don't want to bother you… you might need to do other things… well, that are more important…" Sakuno **does **like her senpais to be with her, it's just that she doesn't actually go for the fact that she disturbs other people with their own business.

Oishi spoke, with motherliness, for the group. "Ah, what are you saying Ryuzaki-san? We would love to help you make the best out of your summer!" Oishi said soothingly. The other Seigaku regulars nodded in agreement. Sakuno smiled at her Oishi-senpai's words.

"Hoi! Hoi! Oishi is right! And I'm definitely sure we would have lots of fun." Kikumaru assured cheerfully with the wink (I **adore** how he looks like with the wink). "I could just imagine it! Swimming, Eating, Hiking, Eating, Hanging Out, Eating…" Kikumaru said dreamily as everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

"Ano… Kikumaru-senpai, you've said 'Eating' too much…" Momoshiro grinned at his ever-hyper senpai. "But anyways… I like that thought too!" Momoshiro did a high five with his senpai.

"So, Ryuzaki-san, are you ready to learn new things this summer?" Fuji asked his kohai gently. Sakuno answered with a nod. "That's good… I think I'm going to teach you things on photography…" Fuji smiled at Sakuno. "How 'bout you guys?" Fuji asked his teammates.

"I will teach you how to fish…" Tezuka said nonchalantly with his impassive face. Sakuno smiled at the team's buchou.

Kikumaru thought for a moment. "Aha! And I'm going to teach you stuff about video games! And I assure you buy the end of summer you would be as good as me!" He gave Sakuno a thumbs-up sign. Sakuno just remained silent listening to her senpais as she happily accepted everything they said with a nod. Well, the least she could do was be glad to accept whatever they offer and be grateful.

"And I'd be happy to teach you how to make the Kawamura's sushi…" Kawamura said softly… Well, that was expected of him since he doesn't have his racket with him. "… And probably I could share you some of our secret recipes…" Kawamura said thoughtfully.

"I would be glad and most excited to share my knowledge on juice-making…" Inui said with an evil grin. Everyone on the room paled. Well, since Sakuno told herself to be grateful with her senpai's offers, she nodded at Inui. The regulars except for Fuji and Tezuka looked at her surprised. Sumire laughed in her thoughts. "Excellent…" Inui said as he started writing down things on his always-present notebook.

Oishi cleared his throat to seize the building aura from Inui's offer. "Ryuzaki-san, I would teach you how to take care of… a goldfish…" Oishi said with a blush as his double's partner snickered at him. Sakuno once again gave an approval nod.

"Say, Ryuzaki-san, do you know how to ride a bicycle?" Momoshiro wondered. Sakuno shook her head shyly. "That's great!" Momo remarked happily as he was oblivious to what the others thought of what he just said.

"You bastard! You're happy that she doesn't know how to ride a bicycle…" Kaidoh said annoyed.

Momo realized what he just said and gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, Ryuzaki-san, what I meant with 'that's great' is if that's the case, I would be able to teach you…" Momo assured the confused looking Sakuno who gave him a nod after understanding what he really meant. Then Momo turned to Kaidoh. "Mamushi, what would you teach Ryuzaki-san? I bet you wouldn't be able to teach her anything since you don't know anything…" Momo said finally reacting to his statement a while ago.

Kaidoh stood up and hissed angrily at Momo. "What did you say porcupine-head?!"

"I said-" Momoshiro was cut before they could continue their argument.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Behave yourselves! We are in our sensei's house…" Tezuka authoritatively reminded the two.

"Hai…" The two sat down ashamed. "Ano… Ryuzaki-san, I would teach you how to swim…" Kaidoh looked at Sakuno. "Do you know how to swim?" He asked her. Sakuno shook her head. "Okay, then, that's what I would teach you…" He said quietly.

Sakuno smiled warmly at her senpais and finally uttered a word through-out the whole conversation. "Arigatou…" Sumire was happy that her club's regulars were glad to help with her granddaughter's summer blues. Just as the teenagers were happily planning more stuff they could think about, the telephone rang. Sakuno was about to stand up and get it but her grandmother pushed her back down to her seat. "I'll get it…" She told Sakuno then went to get the phone.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After the Seigaku regulars went home, Sakuno started cooking dinner while her obaa-chan went somewhere for the meantime. "Okay, she said she would be back at seven… I still have time to bake some cake…" Sakuno monologues as she places their dinner on top of the dining table ready to eat. Sakuno then prepares her ingredients and put them all in a bowl, mixed them, poured them in the baking container, then put it in the oven. While waiting for the cake to bake (haha, it rhymes), Sakuno thought about the conversation with her senpais.

"_Ano… senpais, I do have to tell you all one thing, I'm not free every afternoon because I have a summer job in a bake shop, well, except Sundays… I hope its okay…" Sakuno said shyly._

"_Okay, Ryuzaki-san…in that case your first lesson would be with me…" Fuji said calmly with his famous smile. "You're lessons would be every Wednesday mornings in my house which will start tomorrow… I would pick you up… We can't afford to get you lost…" The others nodded in agreement. _

"_Fishing would be every Thursday mornings in the river…" Tezuka said firmly and really looked like a teacher with his arms folded across his chest._

"_Video Games Marathon would be every Saturday mornings in my house!" Kikumaru winked at Sakuno with a thumbs-up sign._

"_Cooking Kawamura's sushi would be every Friday evenings in the Kawamura sushi shop…" Kawamura said gently._

"_Juice-making, every Monday mornings in my house…" Inui said as he adjusted his glasses._

"_Ryuzaki-san, we would go to the pet shop every Tuesday mornings, is that okay?" Oishi asked and received a smile and nod from Sakuno._

"_I would give you biking lessons, hmmm... let me see, how 'bout Sunday mornings, in the park... we could rent bikes in a stall there for you... is that okay?" Momo asked trying to squish his schedule into the already crowded one. Sakuno nodded._

_Kaidoh thought for a long time... there was no other schedule left besides Friday morning and Sunday afternoon. He can't choose the evenings of course. Swimming lessons are not really good when done in the evening. Inui seemed to have read his thoughts. _"_Hmm… since 7 days couldn't fit all of us, two lessons would be in the same day…" Inui turned to Kaidoh. "You have to choose between Friday morning or Sunday afternoon... you can't choose the evenings for swimming lessons, it might be too dangerous... so, what do you pick?" Kaidoh didn't really want Sundays because of Momo so he chose Friday morning. "Friday mornings... in the beach..." He said quietly. Sakuno nodded._

_Inui tore a page from his notebook and handed it to Sakuno. "Here, I made things easier for you... your schedule is listed here so you won't be confused..."_

_Sakuno's Summer Schedule:_

_**Monday: **_

_**Morning: **__Juice-making, Inui, Inui's house _

_**Afternoon: **__Cake Bake Shop _

_**Evening: **__free _

_**Tuesday:**_

_**Morning: **__Taking care of a goldfish, Oishi, Petshop _

_**Afternoon:**__ Cake Bake Shop _

_**Evening: **__free_

_**Wednesday:**_

_**Morning: **__Photography, Fuji, Fuji's house _

_**Afternoon:**__ Cake Bake Shop_

_**Evening:**__ free_

_**Thursday:**_

_**Morning: **__Fishing, Tezuka, River _

_**Afternoon:**__ Cake Bake Shop _

_**Evening:**__ free_

_**Friday:**_

_**Morning: **__Swimming, Kaidoh, Beach_

_**Afternoon:**__ Cake Bake Shop _

_**Evening:**__ Kawamura's Sushi, Kawamura, Sushi store_

_**Saturday:**_

_**Morning: **__Video Games Marathon, Eiji, Eiji's house _

_**Afternoon:**__ Cake Bake Shop _

_**Evening:**__ free_

_**Sunday:**_

_**Morning: **__Biking, Momoshiro, Park _

_**Afternoon:**__ free_

_**Evening:**__ free_

Sakuno looked at the paper Inui-senpai gave to her... 'Hmmm… so I would be learning photography with Fuji-senpai, fishing with Tezuka-buchou, how to play video games with Kikumaru-senpai, making delicious Kawamura sushi with Kawamura-senpai, juice-making with Inui-senpai…' Sakuno sweatdropped from the thought. '… Taking care of a goldfish with Oishi-fukubuchou, biking with Momo-senpai, and swimming with Kaidoh-senpai…' Sakuno smiled to herself. "Well, that's a whole lot of things to do this summer! Plus, I have a summer job! How fun! This is as good as having a luxury vacation!" Sakuno cheerfully told herself. In a few minutes the cake was ready and her obaa-chan came home just in time.

"Sakuno!" Sumire looked surprised when she saw Sakuno taking out the newly baked cake from the oven. "What's with the cake…?" Sumire looked at her smiling granddaughter as she put the cake on the dinner table.

"Ano.. obaa-chan, it's a 'thank you' for helping me with… stuff…" Sakuno told her grandmother happily then she took a seat. "Come on, let's eat, I'm starving…" Sakuno told her grandmother who followed her request. The two started eating when Sakuno remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a summer job!" Sakuno told her obaa-chan.

Sumire grinned at Sakuno. "Really? That's great then! What's the job?" Sumire asked as she placed sushi in her mouth and chewed it.

"I'm working in the cake bake shop… the one that newly opened in the mall today! And would you believe that some Rikkai Dai players promised to help me advertise which in return I would give them free treats…" Sakuno happily explained things to her grandmother.

"Well, that is good to hear! Seems like you're 'Summer Fun' is starting…" Sumire was very happy for her precious granddaughter.

Sakuno nods. "And I forgot to tell you this obaa-chan, Tomoka is back from the Philippines! She said it was cool there, the beach Boracay had white sand! Isn't that great?" Sumire smiled then continued to listen to her granddaughter's stories. "And she also went to a whole lot of other places, she also said that she befriended another Japanese girl in the country, her name was, uhhh… Arah Saki, yeah, that's right…" Sakuno continued to talk about Tomoka's adventure until she came to the part about Tomoka's gift. "And she gave me this…" Sakuno touched the necklace around her neck. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is wonderful and very unique…" Her grandmother complimented the trinket.

"Say, obaa-chan who called a while ago? And where did you go?" Sakuno curiously asked her grandmother.

"Oh yes, about that Sakuno… I'm so sorry about this, I went to get tickets to fly to America tomorrow…" Sumire said sadly. "It was Echizen Nanjiroh who called me a while ago…" Sakuno blushed as she heard the name of Ryoma's father (mind you, she blushed because Ryoma's father made her think about Ryoma, not that she blushed because of Ryoma's father… that would be gross…). "… and the monk asked me to come to a get-together convention, where present and retired tennis pro-athletes would be gathering… coaches were also asked to come, so I have to go…" Sumire explained sadly and looked at her granddaughter. "I have to go because we are representing Japan…"

"Ano… obaa-chan, it is okay, don't worry..." Sakuno assured her grandmother. 'But my summer would be better if you don't go…' "I understand…" Sakuno smiled at her grandma.

Sumire chuckled then patted Sakuno's head. "I knew you would… I would call you when I'm coming back... but Sa-chan, you have to promise me that you would take care of yourself…"

"Don't worry I would…" Sakuno assured her grandmother.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The next day, after Sakuno's obaa-chan flew to America early in the morning, Sakuno immediately prepared for her lesson with Fuji. While waiting, Sakuno wrote on her diary.

_Dear Chocolate,_

_My Summer schedule is just about to start! I know it is kind of late, but... I know you know the reason why Chocolate... it's because I've been oblivious... Today, I would be having lessons with Fuji-senpai, I'm so excited! I wonder if I would really learn from them. Can I actually do it? -sighs- Obaa-chan says I can... Well, I hope... Right now she is in America and I am left alone in the house. Good thing I don't need a baby-sitter anymore, a definite plus for being a teen! Anyways... I'm also working in a Cake Bake Shop, a few Rikkai Dai players volunteered to help me by advertising the cakes. Honestly, I thought they were scary... but after the offer, I found out they were kind and fun! Well, maybe not for Sanada-san. but still! I must be grateful! Oh yah! Tomoka and An volunteered to teach me something too! Tomoka said she would be up for dancing, and An for singing... I'm happy that all my friends want to help me! I must be lucky! And I'm going to treasure them all forever! I'll stop here first, I just heard the doorbell, must be Fuji-senpai! Ja!_

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno came down from her room and opened the door. Yup, she was right, it was Fuji. "Ohaiyo, Ryuzaki-san..." Fuji said calmly with his usual smile. "Are you ready for our lessons?" He asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno said cheerfully, happy that Fuji was helping her. "So, let's go..." She smiled at Fuji then locked the house. They headed to the Fuji residence.

Fuji and Sakuno entered the house where they saw Yumiko, Fuji's sister, reading fashion magazines in the living room. "Onee-chan..." Fuji called his sister to get her attention. Yumiko looked at her brother and at the guest. She smiled.

"Ah... Syusuke-kun, I didn't know you would be bringing someone over today... And most surprisingly a young lady..." Yumiko inquired after which she stood up to greet Sakuno. "Hello, I am Yumiko, Fuji's sister... and you are...?"

"Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki, Sakuno..." Sakuno said cheerfully as she smiled back at Fuji's sister.

"Feel right at home, and don't be shy..." Then Yumiko leaned near Sakuno. "May I just ask, what Syusuke-kun is up to... cause Syusuke-kun over here failed to notify me of any... activity going on..." Yumiko whispered to Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at his senpai who was curiously looking at them then back to Yumiko. "Ano... he is going to teach me photography... uhmmm, I just want to ask... ano... why are we whipering?" Sakuno wondered.

Yumiko chuckled. "I just want to tease him and make conclusions in his mind..." Yumiko smiled warmly at Sakuno then turned to her brother who was glad that they finally chose to join him in their own little world. "Syusuke-kun, have fun..." Yumiko told him then left to do something else.

After Yumiko left the room, Fuji approached Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-san, what did my sister tell you?" Fuji asked expectant for Sakuno to answer. Sakuno just smiled at him. "She just asked what you were up to and I said I'm taking photography lessons with you..."

"Ah, I see..." Fuji said softly. "Come on, let's go to my room so I can lend you my camera... we will be taking photos..." Fuji ushered Sakuno to his room. When they entered Fuji asked Sakuno to sit down as he brought his camera out. "Okay... first tip in photography; make sure the lighting is good..." Fuji explained. "How would you know if it is good? Just make sure you are not in contrast with the light..." Fuji gave an example as he took a picture of his desk beside the sunlit window. Since Fuji's camera was a Polaroid, the picture was quickly developed and he showed it to Sakuno. The picture was blurry. "Now let me take a picture not contrast with the light. Fuji took a picture of his bed with Sakuno sitting on it, which was opposite the wall with the window. Fuji handed the picture and Sakuno blushed when she saw a clear picture of herself on the bed. "Do you get it?"

"Hai... I do..." Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Now you try..." Fuji handed her the Polaroid camera.

Sakuno held the camera in her slender arms and decided to take the picture of her senpai's cacti opposite the light. After the picture was developed, she showed it to her senpai. "Not bad..." He said then the lesson continued until it was noon.

_Knock Knock_

Fuji went approached the door and opened it. It was Yumiko. "Syusuke-kun, Ryuzaki-san, it is lunch time..." She said sweetly. The two followed Yumiko to the dining room where they saw Yuuta.

"Yuuta..." Fuji greeted his younger brother. Yuuta replied with a nod has he was drinking the mango juice. Then he saw Sakuno which caused him almost to spill his drink.

"Ano... Ryuzaki-san, what are you doing here?" He asked with a confused face on.

Fuji smirked. Sakuno smiled. Yumiko was the one who answered. "She is taking photography lessons with Syusuke-kun, isn't that great?" Yumiko said as he poured juice on Sakuno and Fuji's glasses.

"Ah... I see..." Yuuta smiled at Sakuno who has already taken her seat next to his brother.

"So... Yuuta, what are you doing here?" Fuji teased his brother.

"Nani... I live here! Don't you think I have the right?" Yuuta replied to his brother blankly, used to his gestures.

"Syusuke-kun! Yuuta-kun! We have a guest, don't be rude... " Yumiko reminded her younger siblings.

"Hai..." They both said as Sakuno just smiled.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Arigatou for today Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno thanked her senpai while walking to the mall. "As a token of appreciation and thanks, I would offer you free treats in the Cake Bake Shop today!" Sakuno chided happily. Fuji smiled at her.

In a few minutes they reached the store. As they entered, Sakuno was greeted with the four Rikkai Dai players. Yukimura smiled, Sanada nodded at her. "Ryuzaki-san! Nice to see you!" Marui and Kirihara greeted at the same time then was stunned with the person with her. Marui and Kirihara leaned towards Sakuno, "Say, are you dating Fuji?" Kirihara asked.

Sakuno blushed and flailed her arms cutely. Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada looked at the three, wondering what in the world they where whispering about. "No, I just had photography lessons with him and so I decided to bring him here and treat him..." Sakuno explained. "Right I told you guys about my summer ideals? The lessons are part of it..."

The two answered with 'Ahhs...' Sakuno headed for the counter and put on her apron. After which the Rikkai Dai people started advertising outside the shop. Marui and Kirihara gave out pamphlets as Yukimura and Sanada posted fliers.

"Fuji-senpai, what would you like? I know you're full from lunch but just consider this as dessert." Sakuno told her senpai.

'Hmmm... let's see... I want to try chocolate mousse, do you have that?" He asked then Sakuno nodded at him. She served him a slice then he thanked her. "Arigatou..."

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

While posting fliers, something caught Yukimura and Sanada's attention. "Tezuka..." They both said. The Rikkai Dai buchou and fukubuchou approached the Seigaku buchou to greet him. "Tezuka..." Yukimura called loud enough for him to hear.

Tezuka looked at the person who called him and was surprised to see the two. "Good afternoon..." He said.

Just at that moment, after a charity convention held in the mall Atobe, with Kabaji passed by where Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada were. "Nani, what is this?! Seigaku and Rikkai Dai buchous and fukubuchou?! A Hyotei representative should be there too, and that would be ore-sama, right Kabaji?"

"Ossu..."

Atobe approached the three with his over inflated ego and his trusty sidekick, Kabaji

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter: Cake Bake Shop Crowded! SJD#1 PART 2! Haha, the names of each chapter are going to be a whoole lot confusing starting now! But hope you have fun understanding them! Kk! Don't forget to review! And wait for more updates!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Heya guys! I hope you like this fic so far… yepyep! Anyways, I can't believe summer is almost over! But still, this fic continues… Haha, so up next! Chapter 3: Cake Bake Shop Crowded! Would Sakuno be able to handle the shop over-flowing with customers? All thanks to certain hot tennis bishounens who have attracted a humongous crowd, a.) fellow teammates, b.) rival players, c.) shrieking and annoying fangirls! Sakuno's hands sure are filled! Would she be able to survive this catastrophe (well, not for the shop since they earn big time!) and attend her lessons with Tezuka the next day? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy!_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

_Atobe approached the three with his over inflated ego and his trusty sidekick, Kabaji._

**Chapter 3: Cake Bake Shop Crowded!**

**-SJD#1 PART 2**

Tezuka turned to the people who have called for him. "Yukimura… Sanada…" He acknowledged the Rikkai Dai players' presence. Yukimura returned his acknowledgement with a smile as Sanada simply nodded at him. Tezuka's gaze then fell on what the two were holding; the Cake Bake Shop fliers.

Rikkai Dai buchou and fukubuchou followed Tezuka's obvious gaze on what they were holding. "Ah…" Yukimura said as he started to explain. "We wanted to help a friend by volunteering to advertise the newly opened Cake Bake Shop…" Yukimura smiled. "… and in return, we get free treats…" 'I can't wait to indulge myself…' "So, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked kindly. Sanada remained silent.

"I had an errand to attend to..." Tezuka simply explained after which he decided to dismiss himself for he has something else to do. "Gomen... But I must go now-" Tezuka was cut.

"Nani... Tezuka is leaving so soon?" A familiar rich and arrogant boy's voice asked the about-to-leave Tezuka.

The three were surprised to see Atobe and Kabaji. "Atobe..." The three said (Ouch, they completely ignored Kabaji...).

Atobe flipped his hair gracefully in which a million girls would die to see. Some of the girl passer-bys who saw him suddenly burst into giggles then to excited whispers. He smiled at them then at his present company. "You must be wondering why the great ore-sama is out in a low-class mall..." He smirked as more girls seem to have been attracted with his presence. "Ore-sama came here to cut the ribbon of a newly opened botique where he was specially requested..." He said arrogantly. "Even if the fashions in that botique are hopelessly out of style and nothing compared to the ones in Paris and Beverly Hills, the great and humble ore-sama agreed to help them with their... cutting the ribbon problems..." Atobe ended. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Ossu..." Came the answer.

'Nobody even asked him what he was doing here...' The three thought. Sanada scoffed silently. Yukimura continued to smile. Tezuka cleared his throat. "Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada... I must go now..." Tezuka said politely as he respectfully bowed at the three. But then, someone firmly grabbed his shoulder. It was Atobe.

"Nani... Tezuka, where are you going in such a hurry? Are you overwhelmed with ore-sama's glorious presence? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be for you are ore-sama's destined rival! The great ore-sama should be accompanied by you to this... Cake Bake Shop..." Atobe said as he quickly glanced at the fliers Yukimura and Sanada were holding, then back to Tezuka. "So, what do you say?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Gomen... I can't, maybe next time... and besides, you have Yukimura, Sanada and Kabaji (finally not ignoring him!) to accompany you..." He commented. "Now, if you will excuse me..." He then noticed that Atobe wasn't listening to him and he released him. Atobe asked for a Cake Bake Shop poster from Sanada who ungraciously gave it to him. Atobe scanned the flier. Tezuka sighed. He was about to leave when once again, Atobe stopped him.

"Scrumptious, Delectable, Mouth-watering... Hmmm... Such big words for a small bake shop, ne, Kabaji?" Atobe said with a smirk then looked at Tezuka.

"Ossu..."

"The great ore-sama and you should check this out..." Atobe then looked at the Rikkai Dai players. "... it's worth using up ore-sama's precious time to check out this Cake Bake Shop and see what caught the famous Rikkai Dai's buchou and fukubuchou attention to post fliers... Ne, Kabaji?"

"Ossu..."

Sanada who was silent all the while was now slightly annoyed with Atobe's never-faltering ego. "So are you going to the shop or not?" He asked sternly. Tezuka, Atobe and Yukimura looked at him.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince fo Tennis**

Sakuno was nervously clutching the hem of her skirt as she looked at Fuji devour the chocolate mousse he ordered. It wasn't her who made it but why was she nervous? She just was... What more if she was the one who made it? "Ano... Fuji-senpai, how was it?" She asked the still-eating boy quietly. Fuji looked at her... and gave her a thumbs-up. Sakuno smiled. "I'm happy you found it good..."

Then the Cake Bake Shop door opened. Familiar new-comers came in; An, Tachibana, Kamio, and Shinji... An happily skidded her way to Sakuno passing the cafe's still empty tables... but not for long... "Sakuno! I brought you customers!" An cheerfully informed Sakuno then noticed Fuji. "Ah, Fuji-san! Nice to see you here!" She greeted. Fuji smiled at her. Then An returned to Sakuno. "So how is the Bake shop?"

"Fine..." Sakuno replied. "But not a lot of customers..." She said rather sadly then cheered-up again. "So, what would you have An-chan?"

An smiled at her friend. "I want a slice of mango bravo and a strawberry milkshake..." She said then pointed her thumb to the Fudoumine table. "Come on, let's ask them what they like..." An said as she dragged Sakuno along. Upon reaching the table, An sat beside her brother and let Sakuno do her job. She smiled as her friend tries her best to act as professional as possible... but her sweet nature was still present.

"Tachibana-san, Kamio-san, Shinji-san... what will you have?" Sakuno asked with a big sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Hmm... What do you recommend?" Tachibana asked kindly.

Sakuno thought for a moment. "How 'bout choco overload... It tastes delicious..." Sakuno remarked.

"Then I will have that..." Tachibana said then looked at his fellow teammates waiting for their orders.

"I'll have that too..." Kamio said with a smile.

"Make that three!" Shinji showed three fingers in front of his face.

Sakuno jotted down the orders on her notepad and went to the counter to get their orders. The Cake Bake Shop door opened once again this time, letting a red-haired boy eating gum and a messy black-haired boy enter the shop. Marui and Kirihara immediately noticed the new company in the shop. "Oi, Fudoumine!" Kirihara said cheerfully. Marui blew his bubble gum.

The Fudoumine table shifted their gaze to the new-comers. "Marui and..." An started.

"Kirihara..." The three Fudoumine regulars ended.

The two Rikkai Dai players approached the table. "Nani... what are you doing here?" Kirihara wondered oblivious to the most obvious reason.

"We're here to eat..." Kamio stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Duh..." An said to herself so that only she could hear.

"Ah, that's good!" Kirihara said with a smirk. Marui nodded in agreement. Then Sakuno appeared from the counter with the customers' orders.

"Here you go..." Sakuno placed the plates with the slices of mouth-watering cakes on Fudoumine's table then scrambled back to the counter to get An's milkshake. As Sakuno was approaching the table, she accidentally bumped a table causing her to lose balance. Luckily someone came to her rescue (and to the strawberry milkshake's too...).

"Ryuzaki-san... you better be careful..." Fuji said as he supported Sakuno by holding her waist with his right hand, and the left was holding the unharmed milkshake. Sakuno flushed and immediately steadied herself to be out of her senpai's arms. She laughed at her clumsiness. "Arigatou... and sorry about that..." She said quietly and Fuji gave her a nod.

Meanwhile, Kirihara, Marui and the Fudoumine students saw the whole scene and sighed in relief when Sakuno was caught from slipping. After gaining back her composure, Sakuno placed the still-okay milkshake on the table. "I hope you enjoy..." She smiled at them. Then turned to the two Rikkai Dai players. "Arigatou for helping the shop..." Sakuno bowed. "As promise, I would give you free treats..." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" Both Kirihara and Marui cried.

Before getting the orders, Sakuno approached Seigaku's tensai. "Fuji-senpai... thank you for today's lessons..." Sakuno bowed at her photography teacher too. "I appreciate your time and patience..."

Fuji tapped Sakuno's shoulders. "No problem, glad I could help..." He said. "I guess I better go now..." Fuji headed for the shop's door when a group of people prevented him to; Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe (with Kabaji) and... Tezuka. "Nani... Tezuka?" Fuji smirked. Fuji returned to his seat and decided to stay for a little longer.

After taking Kirihara and Marui's orders, Sakuno was surprised to see Fuji still in the shop. "Fuji-senpai..." Sakuno called. Fuji smiled at her.

"Ah... I decided I should stay a little longer..." He said.

"Why?" Sakuno asked when the Cake Bake Shop door opened again.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Tezuka was surprised to see Kirihara, Marui, Fudoumine and Fuji in the shop. What surprised him more was seeing Sakuno. 'So this was the bake shop she was working for...' Sakuno approached the new group. "Good afternoon, Kabaji-san, Atobe-san, Tezuka-senpai..." Sakuno bowed then turned to the Rikkai Dai buchou and fukubuchou. "Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, thank you for helping today... as promise, I would give you free treats..." Sakuno said just like she did with Kirihara and Marui. After which she asked the orders. "What would you have senpais?"

Atobe was surprised that the girl knew him but she found her familiar for her name was on the tip of his brain lingering somewhere,. "Did Ore-sama meet you somewhere before?" Atobe asked straight-forward.

Sakuno looked at him for the random question but smiled. "Hai... I volunteered in the tennis camp before..." Sakuno said but Atobe was still quite bewildered. Sakuno thought of the easiest way to introduce herself. "... Sumire Ryuzaki is my grandmother..." She stated as Atobe finally then recognizes her.

"Ah..." Atobe said.

Returning to the getting-the-order part... "So... what would you like senpais?" Sakuno asked again. Yukimura settled for strawberry shortcake. Sanada ordered the black forest. While Tezuka chose sansrival. Atobe was still blabbering and deciding on what to eat. "Hmmm... what would satisfy ore-sama's splendid taste buds? Would a blueberry cheesecake fill me? Or a chocolate mudpie would?" The tennis players in the room all rolled their eyes from Atobe's usual gestures. Well maybe except for Tezuka, Sanada and Fuji... "Okay, ore-sama finally knows what he wants! Ore-sama would like to have both... a slice of blueberry cheesecake and chocolate mudpie..." He said happily after which Sakuno once again jotted the orders and went to the counter.

The new-comers joined Fuji, Kirihara and Marui in the table. "Tezuka... I'm surprised to see you here..." Fuji said.

"Why should you? Everyone is welcome in here..." Tezuka answered philosophically.

When Sakuno finally gave them their orders, Atobe started talking. "Hmm... so the person you were referring to as your friend was Ryuzaki-san?" Yukimura nodded. "Ah..."

"You see, Ryuzaki-san has some summer ideals for the remaining days of summer... we decided to help her with it since it sounded fun... so we ended up advertising this bake shop..." Kirihara explained. "... And from what I heard, Seigaku is helping her with this too... it their case, they give her lessons on their hobbies... am I correct?" Kirihara looked at Fuji and Tezuka who replied with a nod.

Atobe looked around the bake shop, it wasn't that bad and it was a comfortable place. He smiled as an idea came to him. 'Ore-sama wouldn't be left out with this help-Ryuzaki-with-her-summer-ideals thing' "Since Rikkai Dai and Seigaku offered some help to Ryuzaki-san..." Then Atobe looks at the Fudoumine table. "... and it seems that Fudoumine is helping too by being customers, ore-sama would gladly help Ryuzaki-san too... ne, Kabaji?"

"Ossu..."

Atobe's present company wondered how he would help. They looked at Atobe as he started dialling on his cellphone and invited the Hyotei regulars. "Yes, yes, I want you to come in the newly opened bake shop in the mall..." Atobe flipped his phone close. "We're going to make this Cake Bake Shop Crowded..."

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

When the Hyotei regulars arrived, Sakuno was surprised with the sudden increase of customers. "What the..." An said as she followed the new-comers approach Atobe's table.

"Atobe, we're here just as you requested..." Oshitari said as he took a seat. The other regulars followed him by grabbing their own chairs. "So... why'd you call us?"

Atobe smirks and flips his hair. "Ore-sama thought of a brilliant plan to help Ryuzaki-san with her summer job!" Atobe states confidently which earned confused faces from his teammates.

"Huh?" Shishido said confused. "Do you mean Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Shishido infers as he remembers the surprised girl who welcomed them upon entering the shop.

Atobe nods. "Ore-sama wants his teammates help by attracting customers to the Cake Bake Shop! Since Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Fudoumine already did their part in helping Ryuzaki-san, Hyotei should help too! Ore-sama doesn't want the glorious name of his lovely school be left out!" Atobe states as if he was saying a presidential speech. "Ne, Kabaji?"

"Ossu..."

Fuji, Tezuka and the four Rikkai Dai players exchange confused looks along with Hyotei. Hiyoshi wonders. "But what could we possibly do?"

Atobe smirks. "F.A.N.G.I.R.L.S..." Atobe slowly says the word emphasizing it and adding a weird atmosphere. The players with him in the table sweatdropped from complete randomness and... nervousness.

"Nani, Atobe, you don't really mean that, do you?" Shishido asks with slight nervousness. "And come on... you alone could attract a battalion of fangirls dying to be near you!"

Atobe taps Shishido's shoulder. "Ore-sama thanks you for the compliment... But a team is a team and we must do this together!" Atobe says with so much passion. "That's what teammates do... ne, Kabaji?"

"Ossu..."

Ootori scratches an invisible itch on his forehead. "Ano... I don't think this is such a good idea..."

All heads turned to him. "It's just that... well; someone might get hurt from, well... being surrounded, crushed, squished, shrieked-at by fangirls..." He said worried.

Shishido smiles at his doubles partner for opposing Atobe's so-called brilliant idea. He then decides to support his doubles partner. "I'm sorry, Atobe but I think Ootori is right..."

The other Hyotei regulars nod in agreement. Atobe scowls deeply for being opposed for his idea. "Can't we help Ryuzaki in another way?" Oshitari asked.

"Fine, if you could think of a better idea than Ore-sama's then we wouldn't follow the fangirls idea..." Atobe said. The Hyotei regulars then desperately thought of other ideas in which they could simply give in to Atobe's request while not risking too much. The Rikkai Dai regulars along with Tezuka felt uncomfortable with the silence and the sudden change of atmosphere... with pressure for thinking of an idea and nervousness for not thinking of an idea which would be agreeing with Atobe's request, from the Hyotei regulars. Fuji on the other hand was watching everything satisfyingly, enjoying what was before him; seeing Hyotei suffer with something small. He smirked. 'Would you believe that the famous Hyotei would be having problems regarding helping dear and sweet Ryuzaki? Now that is something you don't see everyday...' Fuji opened his eyes to see everything with interest. 'They could just simply help Ryuzaki by being customers...' Fuji thought as a matter-of-factly.

Atobe was growing impatient with waiting for new suggestions. He was about to start insisting that his idea was good again when Sakuno approached their table. "Ano... Would you like anything?" Sakuno asked the Hyotei regulars. The others continued thinking while Oshitari took a glance at Sakuno then slapped his forehead.

"How could we have been so oblivious? This was the easiest way to help her!" Oshitari cried in delight. His teammates were all like 'Weh?' All the others in the table were confused too. Sakuno was like 'What in the world?' Oshitari continued to explain. "We could help her by just being customers! Like Fudoumine!" Oshitari explained to his teammates. After understanding what their tensai was talking about, the Hyotei regulars sighed in relief that finally they had a suggestion to give to Atobe and in that case, not be bombarded by annoying fangirls.

Ignoring the statement, Sakuno pursued in doing her job. "Ano... so would you like anything?" Answering for his about-to-say-yes team, Atobe shook his head vigorously.

"No! They wouldn't be having anything..." Atobe said firmly which caused Sakuno to frown for not being able to get more customers.

"Ah okay..." Sakuno was about to leave the table when the four Rikkai Dai players, Tezuka and Fuji come to her down-in-the-dumps rescue.

"But we would like some more please!" Now that brightened Sakuno up and went to the counter to get their orders.

"Nani, what was that for Atobe!" Shishido cried.

"I wanted to eat!" Mukahi said sadly.

"I thought you wanted to help Ryuzaki-san?" Oshitari asked now confused.

Ootori nodded his head in agreement.

Hiyoshi sighs. "Well, if we're not going to do anything in here, better off do something which would be leaving..." Hiyoshi was about to exit the bake shop when Atobe stopped him.

"Don't you understand?" Atobe asks his bewildered teammates.

"What?!" They replied.

"That if we want to help Ryuzaki, we have to make sure that our help would be best!" Atobe tries to convince his teammates. "We have to! Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Fudoumine's help would be left in the dust if we help Ryuzaki!" Atobe stated causing the other non-Hyotei in the table to flinch in annoyance.

Shishido then leans near Oshitari and whispers so that he wouldn't offend the Seigaku regulars and probably Rikkai Dai too. "Why do we have to help her anyway?" Shishido asks Hyotei's tensai. Oshitari shrugged.

"I guess it's simply because Atobe doesn't want us to be left out with this helping thingy..." Oshitari inferred. "... or probably because someone has captured our captain's heart..." The two looked at Sakuno serving an old couple sweetly and with a big smile. "Hmmm... I'm surprised that a simple girl like Ryuzaki would catch our captain's attention..." Oshitari rubs his chin. Shishido smiles at the thought and approaches his doubles partner to tell him about Oshitari's theory.

While Atobe continues to convince his teammates, Oshitari stands up, which causes Atobe to pause, then asks his other teammates to huddle. Atobe looked at his teammates surprised. 'How dare they ignore ore-sama!' Atobe thought shocked. The other people on the table also looked at the huddled group weirdly. Fuji smiles. 'Now what are you up to Oshitari?'

"Nani, Yuushi, what's up your sleeve?" Mukahi asks his doubles partner in confusion. They were in a huddle. Atobe and Kabaji weren't part.

"I guess we have to agree with Atobe..." Oshitari replied causing the others in the huddle to flinch with his answer.

"What?! Ano... Oshitari-senpai! I thought you were on our side?" Hiyoshi looks at the blue-haired Hyotei player.

"No, you don't understand, I'm on your side, but don't you think there is a deeper meaning in this help-Ryuzaki thing?" Oshitari states, trying to hit the point to his teammates.

Shishido, who understands with Oshitari, agrees with him and supports him. "Why do you think he wants to help Ryuzaki this much?"

Hiyoshi sighs. "Simply because he doesn't want us to be left out helping and is in competition with Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, and Fudoumine..." Hiyoshi said as a matter-of-factly.

Mukahi shakes his head. "Hmm... I don't think captain would be that shallow... ne?" (If only they knew THAT was the main reason Atobe was insisting for them to help... well, it might change you know...)

Oshitari, Shishido and Ootori nod their head.

Hiyoshi then turns to Ootori looking for someone to be on his side. "Nani... Ootori, you agree with me that what Oshitari-senpai is up to is dangerous right? You said so yourself..." Hiyoshi looked expectant at his teammate.

Ootori shakes his head. "Gomen... but if it is for the captain, I'm willing to do it even if what lies ahead of me is being pestered..." Hiyoshi looked really disappointed.

"Hiyoshi... We think that Atobe is in love..." Shishido said finally filling the gaps in Hiyoshi's mind.

Hiyoshi was surprised. "With who?"

Then they all looked at Sakuno who was serving more cake to the old couple.

"Ah..." Hiyoshi said. "I guess I can't do anything about this..." He said in defeat. "But I'm telling you we would regret this..."

The Hyotei regulars finally released from the huddle and approached their confused captain. "We would do it!" They cried.

'Now what in the world made them change their mind?' Atobe wondered then smiled. 'Well, at least they agreed!'

Rikkai Dai, Tezuka and Fuji sweat dropped with the sudden turn of events. Fuji smiled. "I wonder what's going to happen next..." Fuji said to himself. After which he grabbed his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. Tezuka noticed Fuji's action.

"Fuji, what are you up to?" Tezuka asked impassively.

"Just adding to this fun afternoon..." Fuji said as he waited for the phone to be picked up in the other line. "Hello?"

_"Fuji! What is it?"_

"Oishi, would you please ask the other regulars to come to the newly opened bake shop in the mall now..."

_"Ano... is this a meeting of some sort? Does Tezuka know?"_

Fuji chuckles. "He's here with me right now..."

_"Ah okay, we would be there in a few minutes..."_

Fuji flipped his phone close and continued to look at the Hyotei regulars preparing for their plan. Tezuka looks at Seigaku's tennis prodigy. "Oh boy..." He mutters to himself.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Atobe's plan was implemented. After hearing it from Fuji, Tachibana An volunteered to help by talking in the microphone with a sort-of advertisement. "Are you hungry for delicious cakes and be served by hot bishounens? Then come and visit the Cake Bake Shop where you would be satisfied! This promo regarding the hot bishounens service would only be available today, thank you..." An ended the advertisement and hurriedly entered the bake shop just in time to see Hyotei in white aprons that looked ridiculous with their well-built bodies and tinge of uprising manliness. The people in the shop couldn't help but stifle a laugh or two. The Hyotei regulars were blushing furiously while Atobe wasn't in an apron. He was just sitting on a far and table acting as a statue.

"How did this happen?" Sakuno asked herself feeling sorry for the Hyotei regulars doomed fate.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shishido asked Oshitari who was suffering the same way as he with the apron and the plan.

"Remember, this is for Atobe's love..." Oshitari reminded his teammates who gulped at the sight of a humongous crowd of girls approaching the shop.

Atobe stands up from his majestic sitting position. "Get ready team! Show your best smile!" Atobe encourages his team.

Then Shishido looks at their captain. "Why aren't you in an apron? Aren't you going to help?" He asked bewildered.

Atobe flips his hair. "Ore-sama would act as the shop's beautiful spot wherein girls would be taking pictures of. A perfect analogy, this bake shop is the world and I am part of the 7wonders of it!" Atobe confidently explains.

His team sighs. They couldn't back-out now and they couldn't argue more with their captain.

Hiyoshi caught sight of a confused-gendered and sweatdropped. "Oh my... seems like I am truly going to regret this..."

In a few moments, the crowd entered and the Cake Bake Shop was spontaneously filled! From the kitchen, Sakuno was called by her employer. "Ryuzaki... would you mind helping me out here with baking?"

Sakuno was delighted! "I'd love to!" Sakuno then entered the kitchen baking the best she could wherein her cakes would be to die for.

On the other hand, the Hyotei regulars were bombarded with girls trying the best they can to get their attention. Atobe was surrounded by girls trying to get his picture with the payment of buying cakes from the shop. Fuji chuckled then stood up. Tezuka looked at him. "I guess we should help them..."

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Nani! Look! The bake shop is crowded! So much..." Momo squinted his eyes. "Girls!" He cried the obvious.

"Baka! Don't you think we have eyes..." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say Mamushi?!" Momo heated up and was about to grab Kaidoh's shirt but was prevented by the team's fukubuchou.

"Stop it! We're not here to fight!" Oishi said calmly.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Kikumaru called out to the team for something caught his attention. "Is that Tezuka in an apron?"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Haha, I can't believe that one SJD would be in 3 chaps! Anyways! Hope you had fun reading it! Up next: Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted! SJD#1 Part3... Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue reviewing and reading! Haha! Wait for my updates!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: WAAHHHH!!! Summer is like almost totally over! Well, actually it is… but my classes start next week… anyways! As I said, this story still continues! Kk?! Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted! Up next! Okay, so the bakeshop is starting to be like totally crowded with all those fangirls thanks to ore-sama's so-called "brilliant" idea! Well, would it really be brilliant or not? And, Sakuno gets to bake! Yay! Good for her… would she be too exhausted along with Tezuka, who decided to help too, for next day's fishing lessons? Read and find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

_"Hoi! Hoi!" Kikumaru called out to the team for something caught his attention. "Is that Tezuka in an apron?"_

**Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted!**

**-SJD# 1 PART 3**

_"Oh come on... Tezuka..." Fuji convinced Seigaku's national-leveled captain. "... don't you pity the Hyotei regulars one bit?" Fuji asked as he and Tezuka glanced at the bombarded team._

_Tezuka shook his head. "Not one bit..." He said nonchalantly._

_Fuji sighed. "Come on Tezuka... Sakuno needs your help with her 'summer ideals'..." Fuji inquired. "It's the duty of senpais to help their kohais..."_

_Tezuka looked at Fuji, then at the Hyotei regulars, then at Sakuno. Fuji looked expectantly at him, waiting for his decision. "Fine..."_

Tezuka was feeling very regretful right now. He was doing the most embarrassing thing in his own entire existence: He was wearing a ridiculous apron while serving cake to these unformidable, annoying girls. If it weren't for the sake of Sakuno and her summer job in the Cake Bake Shop, he wouldn't be doing this. He swore that on the first day of classes, he would make Fuji run 100 laps... He took a quick glance at his teammate who came from the kitchen carrying freshly-baked cakes. Tezuka sighed. He only hoped that no one else would see him like this... He made sure that he only served in the parts of the shop that were away from the windows... Just then Yukimura, who decided to help the shop along with Kirihara, Marui and Sanada (who was facing the same embarrassment as Tezuka), approached him to inform that they needed to add tables **outside** the shop for the other waiting customers. Tezuka gulped but complied half-heartedly.

He then went outside the shop, arranged the tables as fast as he can but was surrounded by girls who he glared at with the deadliest of his glares. Instantly, the girls withdrew. When he was fixing the last table, Fuji came out and asked him to come inside and help with the serving already. Right after, they both went in, oblivious that their fellow teammates just saw them in an apron with shocked faces.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After Kikumaru's sudden and bewildered comment, all Seigaku regulars shifted their gaze to the small but very crowded Cake Bake Shop with squinting eyes to catch the said figure with the ridiculous apron. It was a fact... Tezuka **was** in an apron.

"G-g-g-g-g-a-a-a-h-h-h!" (Momo looked like Horio whenever he finds something unbelievable... like the time when Seigaku played Rikkai Dai...) Momo pointed shocked at their buchou who was arranging tables outside the shop for the out-of-control customers. It was obvious and plastered in Tezuka's face that he wasn't enjoying what he was doing.

All the other regulars were open-mouthed and silent as the cool summer breeze passed by them causing their shirts to flutter... Kikumaru then broke the silence with a chuckle and stated something else for he spotted something again. "Hora, hora! Is that Fuji! Nyah!" Kikumaru sweatdropped while giggling. Oishi followed his doubles partner's gaze and **did **see Fuji... with the apron, like Tezuka. But it seemed like Fuji was okay with the fangirls tugging on him for his smile was still present. But we never really know what goes inside the tensai's mind...

Aftering gaining composure, the others managed to go back from the 'is-this-for-real' mode. Inui started writing down on his infamous data book, Kaidoh started 'fshh-ing' again while giving Momo annoying glares for being so hysterical finding Tezuka and Fuji in an apron, and Kawamura scratched an invisible itch on the back of his head looking sheepish.

"Is this for real?" 'Is this really a meeting?' Oishi whispered to himself. But Inui heard him and started blabbering about percentages.

"What we are seeing right now is 100 percent real... and there is a 70 percent chance that Fuji called us to help them in the bake shop..." Inui said after he had calculated the possibilities of the situation.

Oishi gulped. Then Kikumaru tugged on him and insisted that they should go in and eat. Oishi started having second thoughts of going in after what Inui said. "Eiji... uhmm... I don't think going in there is such a good idea..." Oishi started.

Kikumaru looked at the team's fukubuchou confused. "Why?"

"Because... uhmm, Inui said that there is a 70 percent chance that we would be asked to wear those aprons too..." Oishi explained.

"Nani...? You're kidding right?" Momo said after over hearing what Oishi said. "Uh-uh, no way I am going on there if that is what's going to happen..." Momo shook his head.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with porcupine-head..." Kaidoh said his opinion. Momo fumed but controlled his anger from the comment.

Kawamura just remained silent but nodded after Kaidoh spoke, indicating that he agrees that it is a bad idea to enter the shop.

Oishi sighed. "But we can't just leave 'cause they don't know we came, and I said that we would come..."

Kikumaru whined. "That sucks real bad... I want to eat cake but I can't 'cause if I do I would surely be forced to wear that ridiculous apron..."

Inui was silent, trying to find the best solution to the problem at hand... "Hmm..."

"Why don't we just go home?" Momo suggested. "Then we could tell Fuji-senpai that we can't come 'cause we have stuff to do?"

Oishi thought for a moment thinking about the suggestion.

"Or... how 'bout if we do tell Fuji that we can't come, but we stay in here and check-out what happens..." Kikumaru snickered at his own suggestion. "It isn't everyday that you see Tezuka and Fuji in an apron! Nyah!" He said cheerfully.

"I take back what I said! How 'bout we do what Kikumaru-senpai suggested?!" Momo shared the same enthusiasm with the acrobatic player and did a high five.

"Fshh..." Kaidoh didn't want to enter the shop which leads to wearing the apron... but he did favour the idea of spying on what happens...

Kikumaru handed Kawamura a tennis racket and the powerhouse then started shouting. "BURNING! Yeah, I'm not up for those embarrassing fabric but I do favour staying and checking out what happens!" Some passer-bys who were heading for the shop looked at him weirdly but continued their way inside.

As Inui was still silent thinking of a solution, he scanned the Cake Bake Shop. He spotted familiar figures aside from Tezuka and Fuji. He saw Fudoumine's Tachibana Kippei, Tachibana An, Shinji, and Kamio. Rikkai Dai's Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara and Marui. Hyotei's Atobe, Oshitari, Mukahi, Akutagawa, Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi and Kabaji. And the very own Sumire Ryuzaki's granddaughter: Sakuno. "Hmmm..." Inui adjusted his glasses then turned to his frantic teammates. "It seems like Tezuka and Fuji aren't the only ones in the Cake Bake Shop that we know..." The team looked at their data player. "Look..." Inui pointed.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Fuji chuckled to himself as he saw Tezuka return to the serving tables service, as the girls try their best to get his attention. He avoids them nonetheless and leaves with the usual stoic and impassive expression. 'Obviously he is not enjoying what he is doing...' "I might look ridiculous... but Tezuka looks more ridiculous with that scowl on his face..." He whispered to himself happily trying to comfort his own embarrassment as he continued to serve another table. 'Where are the others anyway?'

Meanwhile, the Hyotei regulars were not having the time of their lives too. "Oshitari-senpai! How long are we going to do this?" Hiyoshi whispered to the blue-haired player as a girl continued to tug on his sleeve begging for attention.

"Until we satisfy all the customers..." Oshitari replied as he placed two plates of cakes on a nearby table of shrieking girls.

Shishido joins in the conversation. "This is totally embarrassing... It seems like we're doing this for nothing! Are we even sure Atobe **does **have feelings for Ryuzaki-san?" Shishido asked while being harassed by another group of girls, trying to pull him to their side. He continues to struggle.

Hiyoshi scowled. "I told you we are going to regret doing this..." He said as he accommodated new customers leaving the harassed Shishido and shrieked-at Oshitari.

Oshitari and Shishido sighed and glanced at their captain who seems to be enjoying himself with the company of the girls in his presence. "This is really embarrassing..." They both said as some non-girl customers snickered at their present situation.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Atobe-san's plan seems to be working well..." Sakuno hinted herself while mixing the bowl of ingredients made for a cake. She dipped her finger in the bowl to taste the cake mixture. "Hmm... not sweet enough..." She stated then added a pint of sugar in the bowl. When she poured the bowl of ingredients in the pan and placed it inside the oven, Sakuno checked the bake shop out. Man, it was **really **crowded... Counting the tennis players plus the humongous number of girls. Sakuno smiled to herself. Seems like her first day was a good one. Her employer approached her from another part of the kitchen.

"Sakuno, would you be kind enough to buy cocoa powder from the nearby grocery store? We ran out..." The young adult said as she stirred contents in another bowl of ingredients.

"Hai..." Sakuno obeyed and headed out the shop passing the back entrance. She skidded out the kitchen, then around the shop to reach the main pathway of the mall heading out to the nearby grocery store. Just as she managed to reach the pathway, she caught sight of a group of teenage boys who were behind a plant box, checking out the Cake Bake Shop... they were awfully familiar. Sakuno decided to ask the group what in the world they were doing behind a plant box. She approached the group, disregarding her errand for a moment. Upon reaching the boys, she cleared her throat. "Ahem..."

The group stiffened and turned their heads around slowly to see who had caught them in their 'spying-scheme'... "Ryuzaki-san..." The team managed to say meekly, slightly embarrassed for being caught behind the plant box.

Sakuno smiled at her senpais. "Nani... what are you doing in here... and most importantly behind a plant box?" Sakuno wondered with a freaked-out look on her face.

Momo laughed fake. "W-We were just checking out the local scenery! Haha!" He explained stupidly earning an insult from Kaidoh.

"What a lame excuse, only someone as stupid as you would believe that, porcupine-head..." Kaidoh commented which in turn cause Momo to fume.

"What did you say Mamushi?! Let's see you think of a better excuse then!" Momo snapped back as Kaidoh and he were both calmed down by Kawamura and Oishi. Their 'lying-scheme' was obviously not working...

Kikumaru stood up and smiled at Sakuno. "Hoi! Hoi! Ryuzaki-san! Want to see Tezuka and Fuji in an apron?" The acrobatic player asked his kohai cheerfully ignorant that Sakuno came from the bake shop and knew exactly what was going in there. Sakuno smiled.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I already saw them in an apron..." She said sweetly. And from her statement, the others looked at her confused. "This is the bake shop I was working for... and Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai along with the others, Rikkai Dai, Hyotei and Fudoumine are helping me with my summer job..." Sakuno explained to the group. Inui started writing on his notebook again, filling it with fresh data...

"F-Fudoumine is here?" Momo said in a dilemma whether to be shocked or be excited.

Kikumaru snickered at Momo. "Nyah... seems like Momo wants to enter the shop now and check-out Tachibana's little sister, ne?" He slyly said causing Momo to blush.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai! What made you say that?!" He defensively cried.

Kikumaru giggled. This time, all the regulars stood up from their crouching position and smiled warmly at Sakuno. Oishi sighed. "Well, it seems like we have to enter the shop after all... If Tezuka, Fuji, and the other schools are helping Ryuzaki-san... we should be ashamed of ourselves for not accepting the challenge..." Oishi stated, and his teammates nodded in agreement.

Sakuno smiled. "Ano... It's nice to hear that you want to share the burden with the others by wearing the aprons..." Sakuno then started walking again, finally continuing her way to the grocery shop. "I need to buy cocoa powder for some cake... I need to go now! See you in the bakeshop!" Sakuno said and turned to her destination. Then someone called for her.

"Ryuzaki-san! I'd come with you!" The red-haired boy ran towards Sakuno. The others wanted to follow as well to avoid wearing the apron but was stopped by Oishi.

"We have to go in..." He said feeling rather sorry for the others in the apron, and so wanted to share their burden. The regulars sighed. Then they headed their way in the bake shop, finally accepting the challenge in the Cake Bake Shop.

Oishi along with Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui and Kawamura entered the crowded bake shop half-heartedly. After catching sight of the team's prodigy, they immediately approached him. "Fuji..." Oishi called and immediately the tensai looked at their direction and gave a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Ah... I'm glad you came..." He said rather sadistically. "I called 'cause I actually wanted you to join Tezuka and me in eating... but it seems like the bake shop got pretty crowded and we need all the help we can get..."

Oishi smiled. "No problem... s-so, where do you say the aprons are?"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Sakuno smiled as she walked with her red-haired senpai who was humming a happy tune. After a few more strides, they reached the grocery store and entered. Kikumaru tagged along Sakuno as she passed by rows of shelves looking for a box of cocoa powder. Thanks to his wonderful eyesight, he immediately found one among the fully-packed shelves and grabbed a box. "Ryuzaki-san!" He called out bouncily and handed the box to Sakuno.

"Arigatou..." Sakuno smiled then they both headed to the counter and paid for the merchandise.

Right after acquiring the ingredient, the two headed back to the bake shop when Sakuno's phone rang.

_If I could escape, and re-create a place as my own world, and I can be your favourite girl, forever, perfectly together, now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, whatsoever, we can make it better, now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape... Sweet escape... _

Sakuno took time answering her phone due to the fact that she was holding the paper bag with the cocoa powder. She finally handed it to Kikumaru and answered the call. "Moshi moshi..."

_"Sa-chan! It's obaa-chan!" _

Sakuno smiled gleefully. "Nani... obaa-chan! How's America?" She giggled which attracted Kikumaru's attention.

He whispered. "Pst... Ryuzaki-san, who called?" He asked curiously.

Sakuno grinned then mouthed 'Obaa-chan'.

"Ah..." The red-head said and continued to eavesdrop in the conversation by putting his head near the cellular phone.

_"It's great! The meeting is soon! Anyways, just called to check you out... So how's your job?" _

"It's wonderful! The shop is crowded thanks to Atobe-san... and the others are helping out too..."

_"Atobe?" _Sumire was obviously surprised. _"Okay... Sa-chan, I'm happy you're fine... take care, okay?"_

"Hai..."

_"Bye"_

"Bye..." Sakuno then flipped her phone close and turned to her senpai. "Let's go..." She said but before walking insisted that she carry the bag.

"Nyah, Ryuzkai-san, let me carry the bag... It's wrong to let you carry it since you're a girl..." Kikumaru smiled.

Sakuno blushed. "Ah okay..." And the two headed back to the Cake Bake Shop.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The tennis helpers were totally exhausted from the volunteering and were all as limp as a rotten vegetable after the shopped closed. Sakuno thanked the group vigorously bowing in front of them a lot of times and was only stopped when Tezuka asked her to. "Ryuzaki-san, it's okay... we're glad we helped..." Tezuka said. "... and you can stop bowing now..." She bowed for the last time then smiled at the present company. After which she headed back to the kitchen to get something. She returned with a bag of chocolates, handing one to each of the persons who helped her. She first approached the Rikkai Dai group... "Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Marui-san and Kirihara-san, arigatou..." Next the Fudoumine group. "An-chan, Tachibana-san, Kamio-san and Shinji-san..." Sakuno smiled then approached the Seigaku regulars. "I'm glad you came and helped, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, and Kawamura-senpai..." Last but not the least, she approached Hyotei who was the school that suffered the most due to the fact that they served the longest and was bombarded the most. "Oshitari-san, Shishido-san, Ootori-san, Mukahi-san, Hiyoshi-san, Kabaji-san..." Atobe waited for his name but it never came for Sakuno headed back to the kitchen after giving Kabaji his chocolate.

'Nani... where's ore-sama's chocolate?' Atobe wondered as a hurt look was plastered on his face.

The rest looked at him almost with pity. After a few moments, Sakuno headed out of the kitchen with a mouth-watering cake in her hands. "And this is for Atobe-san for coming up with the idea and brought lots of customers..." Sakuno smiled as she handed Atobe the cake.

Atobe was surprised but thanked her with gratitude. "Arigatou... and ore-sama and his teammates are glad that we helped Ryuzaki-san with her summer ideals, ne Hyotei?"

"Ossu!" The team answered. 'Atobe sure did find a wonderful love interest...' Hyotei printed in their minds.

After the touching moment, Atobe returned to his arrogant and super-sized ego nature. "And just as I thought, Hyotei left the others in the dust with this 'help-Ryuzaki-with-her-summer-ideals-thing'" Atobe had a smug face on and continued blabbering. The other schools flinched but decided to leave him with the statement since he **did** think of the idea. As Sakuno cut the cake and offers some to the others, since it was a **big** cake, the number of cake slices decreased immediately. And they were all oblivious that there will be nothing left for the great Atobe. Just when Atobe finished his blabbering and was about to take his slice, there was nothing left.

"Nani! You didn't leave any slice for ore-sama!" Atobe looked at the others who were happily munching their share. "It was ore-sama's cake! You could have at least left a slice!"

Sakuno bewildered at the commotion immediately took action. "Ano... Atobe-san, I would make you another cake tomorrow..." Sakuno said hoping that Atobe would comply.

Atobe sighed. "Nah, it's okay... It's the thought that counts..." He said rather sadly. 'But I **do **want to taste the heavenly taste of the treat...'

Sakuno insisted. "No, I would make you one tomorrow!" Sakuno said firmly causing Atobe to comply for he was surprised to see her act that way.

"Okay! Okay!" Atobe said defeated.

His teammates snickered at the sight in front of them.

Sakuno then suggested something. "How 'bout joining Tezuka-senpai and I fishing tomorrow?"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Kk! Up next! Chapter 5: A Day With The Two Captains! Lesson#2: Fishing! Please R and R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Haha, I started writing this chapter as soon as possible, actually, two days right after I posted Chapter 4… anyways! I just feel the hang of this story even if summer is over… -sighs- well, we can't do anything about that right? Hehe, Thanks for all reviews! –mwah- haha, no really, I appreciate your reviews and I feel more determined to finish and make the story darn good!!! Haha okay, enough chit-chat! Up next! Chapter 5: A Day With The Two Captains, Lesson#2: Fishing! Haha! After the hazardous and tiring day in the Cake Bake Shop, Sakuno was still up for her Fishing Lessons with her senpai the next day. She even invited Atobe of Hyotei! Well, she invited him because it was a 'thank you' after what he did in the bake shop even if he was obviously unfair for he didn't wear the cursed baking fabric! Haha, Anyways, so what will happen as Sakuno spends a day with the ever stoic Seigaku captain Tezuka and the ever arrogant and self-centered Atobe? Read and find out! Oh yah... there would be a surprise guest in this chapter... Read to find out..._

_P.S.: -pst- Do not forget to review, hehe, Thank You!!!_

_P.P.S: Am updating as much as I can cause when it is finally school days, I would be bombarded with homeworks and I have to be really serious in studying... cause... it's in my nature, haha, but I am telling you people, am not a nerd! Okay?! Haha_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

_Sakuno then suggested something. "How 'bout joining Tezuka-senpai and I fishing tomorrow?"_

**Chapter 5: A Day With The Two Captains!**

**Lesson#2: Fishing **(A/N: Finally!!!)

_Dear Strawberry,_

_... My first day in the Cake Bake Shop was great! Yes, I am telling you Strawberry! If you were only there to see everything! Thanks to Atobe-san's idea, the shop was crowded! -sighs- But I do pity the other Hyotei regulars... I really think that they were greatly embarrassed by wearing the aprons and being overwhelmed by the humongous fangirls, who a.) harassed them, b.) shrieked at them, c.) tugged on them, so in simple words, who __**completely**__ bothered them... Even, Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Marui-san, Kirihara-san, Tachibana-san, Kamio-san, Shinji-san, An-chan, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou volunteered to help the shop! And sometime later the other Seigaku senpais joined in to help too! I really appreciate their help so I gave them treats at the end of my summer job day... chocolates! Yepyep, I made them! Hehe, I think they enjoyed them so no worries... Though when I served Atobe-san's cake and the others were allowed to get their share, I didn't expect that they would actually __**finish **__it... Poor Atobe-san... So as a 'thank you' and a replacement for the finished cake, I invited him to fish with Tezuka-senpai and I... I know, I know!!! As a rich and all-powerful guy, he would never be found doing something normal... But he agreed!!! Haha, can you believe Strawberry?! Yes, the great Atobe-san agreed to spend a day fishing in the river... and I promised to make him a new cake this time only for him... seems like I have to prepare now! I will tell you all about it again sometime soon Strawberry, okay?! I have to make the cake now and have a good night's sleep to be prepared tomorrow... Good night!_

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno prints her signature at the end of the entry and hurriedly goes down to the kitchen to bake her promised cake for Atobe. Just as soon as she placed the baking pan in the oven, she slumps herself on the living room couch and waits for the alarm to ring and signal her that the cake was ready.

_"Nani, fishing?" Atobe had his eyebrows arched with a curious face on. 'Fishing...'_

_Sakuno nods then consents to her Tezuka-senpai. "Tezuka-senpai, is it alright?" Sakuno asks the silent teen with his arms folded across his chest. The rest of the people in the shop stared, and waited for his reply. Atobe on the other hand was still lost in his own thoughts. _

_'Fishing... that would utterly be a normal thing to do for the great ore-sama, but...' Atobe takes a quick glance at the Seigaku captain and at the expectant Sakuno. 'It's not usual to fish__** with **__Tezuka and Ryuzaki-san...' Atobe blushes as he continued to look at Sakuno. 'What am I thinking?' Atobe slaps his cheek lightly, a little flabbergasted that he actually liked looking at Sakuno... He then approaches Sakuno and Tezuka after gaining back his composure. "Ore-sama decides to join you in this... fishing activity..." He said looking at the two. "Well, of course ore-sama could only come if the __**teacher**__ allows the student to bring a guest..." Atobe then lands his gaze on Tezuka, who still had his arms folded against his chest... and still not answering._

_"Fine..." He finally said after a few moments. Sakuno grinned and Atobe flipped his hair gracefully. _

_Sakuno clapped her hands happily. "It's settled then! Fishing at the river!" Sakuno turned to Tezuka. "But what time senpai?"_

_"Hmm... around 11am... then we could have lunch with what we caught..." Tezuka stated. "And I would be picking you up from your house..."_

_"Why would you pick her up?" Atobe wondered. 'She is fifteen already, for crying out loud!'_

_Sakuno blushed._

_"Because she might get lost..." Fuji answered for Tezuka and cleared Atobe's thought._

_"Ah..." Atobe replied. Then he remembered something. 'Oh wait... am I available tomorrow? As far as I can remember, I have a meeting with the mayor... Oh well, might as well take my chances... as I said, you don't get to fish with Seigaku's captain and Ryuzaki-sensei's daughter always...' He then turned to Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-san, can I have your cellphone number?" Atobe asked casually forgetting to explain more why he needed the number... which made conclusions to the people's minds._

_Some people in the bake shop grinned from ear to ear, the others were trying hard not to giggle and some, like Tezuka and all the stoic-like people like him, didn't really show their reaction that much. But Atobe's fellow teammates were the ones holding back their smug actions the most. 'Atobe sure is aggressive... already getting Ryuzaki-san's number...' The Hyotei regulars thought. Atobe didn't think of any malice with what he was doing since he just asked the cellphone number so that he can communicate with her the next day if ever he couldn't come... Even Sakuno thought no malice of it... So Sakuno and Atobe exchanged phones to acquire each other's numbers._

_Sakuno kinda had a hard time typing and saving her number on Atobe's cellphone. 'Ah! Why are expensive phones so complicated to use?' Sakuno thought to herself as she continued to struggle putting her number on Atobe's phone._

_Atobe on the other hand, had no problem typing his phone number and saving it. After doing so, he noticed that Sakuno wasn't done with his phone yet. And so, he decided to customize his profile with a specific ring tone that will remind her of him. Now, he didn't do that 'cause he likes Sakuno or anything (well, not yet... but the others seem to think so...), he did 'cause he is the super-sized ego and arrogant guy who wants to be in the spotlight... always..._

_After finally finishing her goal, which was to save her number in Atobe's phone, Sakuno immediately gave his phone back and so did Atobe with Sakuno's phone. Since the two had exchanged their numbers, the other people in the shop decided to exchange numbers themselves... and so, the exchanging of numbers began until everyone left for home._

Sakuno was cut from her thoughts when she heard a ringing sound. Still dazed from the daydream, Sakuno went to the kitchen to check if it was the alarm for the cake but was mistaken. She exited the kitchen then realized it was the telephone. Sakuno immediately approached Alexander GrahamBell's invention and put the phone near her ear.

"Moshi moshi..."

_"Hello, is this the Ryuzaki residence?"_ A familiar voice came from the other line of the phone.

"Hai... are you looking for Sumire Ryuzaki? If you are, she isn't home..." Sakuno explained immediately even if she wasn't sure the call was for her grandma.

_"No, no... you are mistaken... I was wondering if I could talk to Sakuno Ryuzaki... is she home?"_ The voice asked, oblivious that Sakuno was the one already speaking on the phone.

Sakuno giggles for the caller's ignorance. "This is Sakuno speaking..." She said with a smile. She smiled even though the person she was talking to couldn't see her.

She heard a sigh of relief from the still unknown caller. _"Sa-chan! This is Sora!"_ The girl cries from the other line.

"Sora? Sora Naegino?" Sakuno exclaimed happily. "It's been a long time!!!"

_"I know!!!"_ Sora said excitedly. _"So, how are you?"_

"I'm fine... I have a summer job!" Sakuno stated proudly. "You...?"

_"Really? That's great! Me, I'm doing fine too! Ms. Layla and I are going to have another show!"_ Sora said excitedly. _"Listen... the reason why I called cause... I'm inviting to you to this show were going to have..."_ Sora exclaimed.

Sakuno smiled in delight. "That's wonderful! I have to ask obaa-chan first though... and it will be hard convincing her..." Sakuno said rather sadly, knowing that her grandmother would think about her safety and all the other things that's likely bad to happen in those kinds of invitations.

_"Ah, I see... Well, if it's so hard to convince her, then I would be the one to talk to her!"_ Sora offered happily, trying to cheer-up her friend.

Sakuno brightened! "Oh, arigatou!"

_"So where is she? May I talk to her?"_ The Americanized girl asked.

"Did you forget? She's not here..." Sakuno stated.

_"Oh right! So where is she anyway?"_ Sora asked curiously.

"She's there in the U.S. right now..." Sakuno smiled to herself.

_"That's great then! She can come to me and we can have an appointment!_" Sora inquired. _"It's been a long time since we've seen each other Sa-chan! I'm sure you're a fine young lady right now..." _

"I'm sure you are too, Sora..." Sakuno said gently.

_"Well, I will get in touch with you soon! Don't forget to tell your grandma to meet me in the Kaleido Stage anytime, okay?"_

"Hai... Good night..."

_"Good night Sa-chan!"_

Then the other line became busy. Sakuno's excitement was overwhelming, she couldn't help but smile until she waited for the cake to bake. When the alarm finally rang, Sakuno sprang from the couch and headed for the baked cake. After putting frosting and all the other necessities for the cake, Sakuno prepared for bed and decided to inform her grandmother about the invitation the next day.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Sakuno awoke with the chirps of the birds and the bright rays of the sun from her window. She yawned and immediately got out of bed to prepare for her fishing lesson with the two captains from Seigaku and Hyotei; Tezuka-senpai and Atobe-san... as Sakuno calls them. She took a refreshing bath and decided to make lunch for her senpais later.

"7 am... still so early!" Sakuno exclaimed as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She cooked almost everything you would expect to find in a Japanese restaurant. Onigiri, Sushi, Tempura, Omusubi, and all the other things, you name it (A/N: But I can't... churi!)! Then she remembered something.

"Didn't Tezuka-senpai say we would eat what we caught?" Sakuno told herself and slapped her cheek slightly. "Baka Sakuno, Baka!" She scolded herself and felt really stupid for wasting all the food she cooked. Then she sighed. "Nevermind... let me just bring this along..."

After everything was packed, Sakuno then dressed herself for that day's lesson. Her Tezuka-senpai said that he would come to pick her up at 11am. Sakuno checked the wall clock.

"Hmmm... 10am, still have one hour..." Sakuno muttered to herself as she thought of something else to do while waiting. "Wait! I can call grandma right now!" Sakuno exclaimed but realized something. "Aww... if its 10am here in Tokyo, that means it would be 8pm there! Why does obaa-chan have to practice tennis at that time of night?" Sakuno whined and resumed thinking of what else to do. "Hmmm..." For one hour, Sakuno sat on the couch and thought of something to do... not knowing that she was already doing something: thinking of what to do... She was cut from her 'thinking of what to do' when the doorbell sounded and alarmed the waiting Sakuno. She stood up and immediately opened the door. It was Tezuka. He had two fishing poles with him and a backpack.

"Ryuzaki-san..." He said as a greeting. "Ohaiyo..."

"Ohaiyo, Tezuka-senpai!" Sakuno greeted back which was much, much livelier than the Seigaku captain's greeting.

"Are you ready?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied. "Be right back..." Sakuno went inside her house to get the packed lunch she prepared, hoping that they would be able to eat it as their lunch besides what they would catch. She returned shortly bringing two paper bags filled with boxes of delicious food.

"Let me carry that for you..." Tezuka offered and Sakuno gave it to him with second-thoughts for there was still one more thing she had to get from the house.

"Wait... I have to get the cake..." Sakuno said quietly and rushed back inside the house to get the pastry.

Tezuka watched Sakuno run back from the house again and sweatdropped. 'She could just have let me in to help her in the first place...' A few more moments and Sakuno returned with another paper bag, this time wider... 'The cake is pretty big...' Tezuka thought to himself and imagined how it would taste like... 'I'm sure I would be floating in Cloud 9 if I eat it..." He continued to daydream about the cake. It was unlikely for him to actually do that... the stoic captain of Seigaku daydreaming... But it **was **happening! Reason: Simple, because Sakuno bakes incredibly well and he is one of the lucky who have tasted the heavenly taste! After Sakuno locked the front door a few more awkward moments passed by, Sakuno started to worry about her senpai.

'What's wrong with him? He's been standing like that for quite a while now...' Sakuno stared at the Seigaku buchou who was still, unexpectedly lost in his own thoughts... Finally, she decided to bring him back to reality. "Tezuka-senpai..." Sakuno called out. Still unmoving. "Tezuka-senpai!" Still no change. Finally, deciding to give her best shot in calling him. "TEZUKA-SENPAI!" Sakuno shouted loudly, and fortunately, snapping Tezuka out of his 'sweet' thoughts.

Tezuka cleared his throat to regain composure from slight embarrassment. Sakuno couldn't help but giggle with her senpai's unexpected actions. 'Would you believe Tezuka-senpai was daydreaming?' Sakuno continued to giggle. The more giggles comes from Sakuno's mouth, the more Tezuka becomes uncomfortable. After realizing that they were wasting time, but ignorant that she was making Tezuka uncomfortable, Sakuno finally insisted that they should get going. Tezuka was relieved.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The two stride to the riverside, Tezuka holding the two paper bags containing the packed lunch, the fishing poles, and his backpack, while Sakuno held the big cake specially made for Atobe. They reached the river in a few minutes. Sakuno and Tezuka put down the paper bags and prepared the poles instantly. While Tezuka was still fixing the poles, Sakuno looked around the site expecting to see Atobe. "Nani… where is Atobe-san?"

Tezuka stopped what he was doing at the moment. "I'm not sure... probably he wouldn't be able to come..." Tezuka inferred then resumed fixing the poles.

Sakuno sighed then glanced at the cake she made. "If he won't be able to come, I wouldn't be able to give him the cake..." Sakuno muttered to himself, but still... Tezuka heard it.

"Don't worry... We're not yet positive if he wouldn't be coming... But I'm sure he will inform us if ever he wouldn't be able to come..." Tezuka reassured Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled at the Seigaku captain who pretended he didn't see Sakuno smile... so he wouldn't have to smile back.

After Tezuka was done with the 'fixings' and was just about to throw the line into the river, Sakuno's phone rang.

_And she'll be lying down the block just to watch what a guy, so delicious, he's hot hot! so delicious... T-t-t-t-t-tasteh Tasteh! Keigolicious def- Keigolicious def- Kegoilicious def- def- def- def- def- def- def-, Keigolicious definition make the girls go crazy, they always claim they know me coming to me call me Monkey -hey monkey- I'm a K to the E, I G the O and can no other man can put it down like me, Keigolicious... so delicious, my body staying vicious, he'd be up in the gym, just working on his fitness, she's my witness, -wohooooo- I'd put ya warm and rock rock, and she'd be lying down the block just to watch what a guy, so delicious, he's hot hot! so delicious..._

Sakuno had her mouth agape... while Tezuka's eyes were bulging big from behind his eyeglasses... "What the-" He managed to say from complete surprise and randomness.

_Baby, Baby, Baby... if you really want him..._

After recovering, Tezuka then ushered the still surprised Sakuno to pick up the phone. "Pick it up... Obviously it's Atobe calling..." Tezuka inquired impassively as if nothing random happened. Sakuno managed to return from 'shock-world' and answered the cellphone.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Hello... Ryuzaki-san! It's-"

_"I know Atobe-san..." _A sweet and calm voice emerged from the other line.

"Ah... you must have heard the ringtone ore-sama has downloaded especially for your phone..." Atobe said proudly with a smirk on his face. His teammates **pretended** not to eavesdrop on Atobe's and Sakuno's conversation...

_"H-Hai... I did... Though it was really unexpected..." _Sakuno said straightforward. _"I didn't know you had your own re-mixed song of 'Fergalicious' Atobe-san..." _Sakuno commented.

Atobe let out a chuckle. "Ryuzaki-san! What do you expect from the great ore-sama? I have connections everywhere! Do you know that Fergie is my second cousin? Anyway... ore-sama has called to send his apologies for being late..." Atobe apologized which earned teasing snickers from his teammates. He gave them a glare and they stopped instantly and returned to what they were doing... though **pretending** to do something but they still eavesdropped the best they can.

_"Ah... it's alright Atobe-san... but still... you would come right? Cause I made you the cake I promised..." _Sakuno worried from the other line, still thinking about the cake she made especially for him.

"Hai... don't worry, ore-sama is still coming..." Atobe smiled.

_"Okay... Tezuka-senpai and I would be waiting for you..." _Sakuno said softly.

"No... it's okay... you can start without ore-sama... he'd be there in a few minutes... bye..."

_"Bye..."_

Atobe then flipped his phone close and turned to his teammates. "Ore-sama would ask Robert to bring you home... rest... he's sorry if it was last minute with the meeting with the mayor, but he asked for your presence too... so... yeah..." Atobe explained.

'Oh... Atobe, we greatly thank you for inviting us... with this, we could spy on you...' The Hyotei regulars thought mischievously. Since the day in the Cake Bake Shop and the helping thingy, the Hyotei regulars had already plastered in their minds that Atobe has really fallen for Sakuno. They were all interested in this specific circumstance since they wanted to know what could have made Atobe like Sakuno over the millions of fangirls he has. A proof that they were all interested... Jirou wasn't sleeping, Hiyoshi wasn't complaining, Ootori wasn't reminding, Shishido wasn't being a wet blanket, Kabaji wasn't his usual gorilla and not-initiative self, Mukahi was more hyper, and Oshitari was collecting a lot of data.

"Oh... and if you try spying on ore-sama or anything alike... your training menus for the next tournaments would be tripled..." Atobe stated which cause the regulars' plans to fall into pieces. But little did he know, the hopes of them wouldn't be easily shattered.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After Sakuno had told Tezuka about the call, they started fishing. It was only a few minutes when Tezuka had caught something. He reeled the fishing line and caught a medium-sized fish. Sakuno smiled. After a few more minutes, this time, Sakuno caught something. Tezuka taught her how to reel it and then got the fish, putting it with Tezuka's first catch. After a few more fishes filling the container up, Atobe finally came. "Gomen again... Ore-sama had some important matters to attend to..." He apologized to both Sakuno and Tezuka who said it was alright. For the first time in Atobe's super-sized ego history... he didn't bring anything fancy or any servant with him. He just brought out a fishing pole and threw it into the river too. 'Why did ore-sama have to forget send his servants to vacation?' Atobe sighed. 'Well... this is life, there is always a first time for everything...' After regretting, he saw the fish the two had already caught and commented on it. "Not bad..."

Tezuka didn't mind what he said and continued fishing while Sakuno smiled at Atobe.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Ouch! Yuushi! You're stepping on my foot!" A voice echoed behind the bushes. The three fishers didn't notice them just yet for they were busy with the fishing activity.

"Gomen!" Another voice came from behind the shrubbery.

"Shhhh!!!" The rest of the company on that area reminded the two squabbling teens. Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido, Ootori, Jirou, Hiyoshi and Kabaji were all crowded behind a mulberry bush, spying on their dear captain.

"I told you Atobe really likes Ryuzaki-san..." Oshitari said to his teammates.

They all nodded.

"Look at him... he's acting different today... not being the usual arrogant captain we know... I have a hunch he is trying to impress Ryuzaki-san by being simple..." Oshitari once again stated and his teammates nodded in agreement for the second time.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After the Tezuka had finished the lesson and they caught enough fish, the three then proceeded to the picnic part of the activity. Sakuno unpacked the two paperbags containing the lunch she made for them. Tezuka and Atobe's eyes widened with the food in front of them. "Ryuzaki-san... why did you have to cook? Didn't I tell you we will have lunch with what we caught?" Tezuka wondered.

Sakuno blushed. "Ano... I forgot..."

Atobe smirked with Sakuno's forgetfulness. "Anyway... Tezuka, do you have a grill or something? Cause as you can see..." Atobe started a little embarrassed with what he was going to say next. "... Ore-sama doesn't have anything but this fishing pole..."

Tezuka slightly smiled with Atobe's difference today but decided to ignore and reach inside his bag to get the grill. They grilled the fish and after everything was settled and they were prepared to eat... they ate...

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The people behind the bushes had all drooling mouths with the sight in front of them. They stomachs were all rumbling from hunger... they were even taunted for the food that was just in front of them, but they can't eat it, was so delicious-looking and mouth-watering.

"Yuushi, I can't take it anymore..." Mukahi whined and uncovered himself from the bushes before anyone can stop him.

"We're so totally dead with our training menus..." Shishido had his hands on his face.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Tezuka and Atobe were facing behind the bushes so they didn't see Mukahi stand up... but Sakuno did and she had a shock face on which cause the two captains to see what she was shock about. The three found themselves facing a hungry looking Mukahi and heads that were starting to pop out one by one... Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. "Ehhh?"

"Food! Food!" Mukahi cried and approached the boxes with the food. But Atobe prevented them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a little fury.

His teammates gulped. "Oh, oh, nothing, we we're just passing by, and we're now... going..." Oshitari said and pulled his other teammates away from the three.

Atobe massaged his temples and apologized to the two. "Sorry for ore-sama's teammates..."

"It's okay... though they really looked hungry, we should have fed them..." Sakuno stated.

"Nah, don't worry about them..." Atobe smiled and flipped his hair.

Tezuka sighed and continued eating. Sakuno then presented her cake to Atobe. "Here, Atobe-san... the cake I promised you..." She said with a smile.

Atobe smiled back and stood up to kneel down beside Sakuno. Tezuka stared at him, waiting for what he would do next. Atobe then kissed Sakuno on the cheek.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: So... what do you think? Hmmm? Ahihi! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, kk?! Wait for more updates! Now, I can focus more on school since I gave you guys a long chapter... :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Ahihi I'm trying my best to update soon School has been really hazardous, nwei I just received my first flame somewhere in the reviews for the latest chapter… ____ It's been harsh, but yeah… criticisms are part of writing a fic ____ Okay, here are the clarifications: I've actually had the story plot for this fic a long time ago… I just got more inspired when I read a number of the great fanfics If you somehow see similarities, gomen… I assure you peeps that the succeeding chapters would be 100 percent totally different ____ Oh, and one of the reviewers didn't understand a part of chapter 5 ____ Robert is Atobe's driver… and he was asking him to send the Hyotei regulars to their homes… But what happened was, Hyotei spied on their dear captain… ____ Uhm, what else… oh yah! Ahihi As you might have seen in the last chapter, I included Kaleido Star It's going to be a challenge describing the stunts and all that, but I will do my best… and Kaleido Star would be reappearing again… well, not so soon… cause I would kinda make that, part of the final chaps Nwei, This is the longest author's note I've done, but please understand I needed to explain things, ahihi Kk, up next! Chapter 6: The Start of the Halo-Halo Galore! (in English, 'Halo-halo' would literally mean 'Mixed-mixed') Lesson#2: Fishing PART 2, SJD#2, Sakuno continues to spend the day with Seigaku's buchou Tezuka and Hyotei's great ore-sama, Atobe, Sakuno then prepares for her next day's lessons after that… with the boomerang snake specialist and Seigaku's powerhouse; Kaidoh and Kawamura Plus, Tomoka proposes something that would add another flavor to Sakuno's starting-to-be-fun summer! Kk, Read and don't forget to Review Lol! I hope you enjoy!!! ___

_P.S: Wah! My schedule is so… crammed! Like Sakuno's! Ahihi Except that mine is crammed with homeworks and all the other school components While hers is filled with summer activities! I wish it was still summer!!! ___

_P.P.S: This would be a long chapter And I hope you would find it satisfying ___

_P.P.P.S: SJD#2 won't really be focused-on in this chapter. I just added it so that you guys could keep track of the numbers and all that… I told you it's getting more complicated ___

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

_Tezuka stared at him, waiting for what he would do next. Atobe then kissed Sakuno on the cheek._

**Chapter 6: The Start of the Halo-Halo Galore!**

**Lesson#2: Fishing PART 2**

**SJD#2**

Tezuka suddenly felt a pang in his heart. Was it because he was jealous with Atobe's unexpected gesture? Or maybe it was just because he didn't find it good that someone older than his kohai would have that kind of physical contact with her… He doesn't know… But he does know one thing… He has to beat Atobe in their next tennis match for making him feel uncomfortable and feel something he has never felt before… jealousy perhaps? After a moment's silence, a few seconds after the unexpected, Tezuka clears his throat, trying to cease the awkward atmosphere.

Sakuno was furiously blushing (the expected reaction… even one of the reviewers anticipated it…), and she was feeling rather hot all of a sudden… She felt like fainting for she just received a peck on the cheek from Atobe… Not that she was going to faint because **of **Atobe… but because of the physical contact… She tried her best to stay put…

Atobe on the other hand wasn't a bit uncomfortable and guilty for what he did… It was perfectly normal… well, if he was in France that is… but he was oblivious to that and so just stared at Sakuno's tomato-red face and Tezuka's death glare towards him without knowing why… He just beamed…

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The Hyotei regulars had to rub their eyes first before they were convinced that Atobe **did **peck Sakuno. After getting convinced, they were completely speechless. What made their captain seem different? What did he see in Sakuno?

"First… he dismisses his servants… second, for the first time, Atobe didn't bring anything out of the ordinary in front of other people… especially rival schools… Third and biggest… he just kisses anyone as if perfectly normal, unaware that what he did would reflect other conclusions in both Sakuno and Tezuka's minds…" Oshitari said to his teammates.

"… and to ours…" Shishido said as he glanced at Sakuno, Tezuka and Atobe from a far distance. Despite the fact that they were 'shooed away' by Atobe, they still remained to watch their captain 'hitting' on Sakuno… though Atobe wasn't really hitting on her… it was just the way he was and the turn of events… But that wasn't in the Hyotei regulars, Sakuno and Tezuka's minds…

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

After gaining composure, Sakuno tried her best to act as if nothing happened. The same for Tezuka… Atobe was completely clueless of what he did… he continued to munch on his cake, savoring the heavenly taste… Sakuno smiled as she noticed that Atobe was enjoying the cake. Tezuka then returned to his impassive and expressionless face.

"This cake is **real** good…" Atobe comments as he takes another bite from the tasty chocolate cake made especially for him, and then gives Sakuno a huge smile. "It's as good as the high-classed cakes and delicacies ore-sama has tasted from different places…"

Sakuno again blushes. She felt more uncomfortable now after what Atobe did… She wasn't really used to those kinds of actions. She was usually guarded by her grandmother who would easily scare any admirers away. Now that her grandmother was in the U.S., she suddenly felt kind of alone and vulnerable… Sakuno shook the thought out of her head, convincing herself that she was safe with her senpais… Well… Atobe on the other hand probably wasn't just on his right mind today for doing the physical contact…

Tezuka watches everything in front of him silently, not really knowing how to react. 'Atobe… I never knew that you liked Ryuzaki-san…' Tezuka continued to have a struggle in his mind, finding it hard to believe that Atobe likes Sakuno. He slapped his cheek lightly to wake himself up and bring himself back to reality. He then gazes back at the two. Atobe was still munching on his cake while continuing to compliment Sakuno on her creation. Sakuno was smiling sweetly, accepting every compliment Atobe told her with gratitude.

Due to talking and eating at the same time, Atobe suddenly coughs and begins to choke. Sakuno immediately comes over to his side and slaps his back to try and prevent him from choking. Sakuno quickly turned to Seigaku's buchou. "Tezuka-senpai, will you please hand me some tea…" Sakuno asks from Tezuka with a concerned look on her face.

Tezuka could feel his cool fading… Did Sakuno return Atobe's feelings now? He scowled so deep which showed he didn't agree to the physical contact between the two again, but gave in to Sakuno's request. He grabbed the jug with the iced tea and handed it to Sakuno. When Sakuno was just about to pour the jug's contents into Atobe's mouth, Sakuno's phone rang.

_FILIPINO! FILIPINO! FILIPINO! Bebot Bebot Be-bebot Bebot…_

Sakuno got surprised and dropped the jug on the pinky of Atobe's foot, causing him to wince in pain and shout in agony. Sakuno ignores the call for a moment and apologizes to Atobe for her clumsiness. Tezuka couldn't help but give a **tiny **smile with the sight in front of him. He hid the uncommon upward curving of his lips from the two. 'Now… you don't see Atobe struggling in pain because of a jug everyday…' Tezuka thought to himself happily, feeling quite satisfied that he got his revenge without even doing anything… Tezuka then realizes his sudden change of personality. 'Oh no… Fuji has got me… I'm turning sadistic…' He slapped his forehead as Sakuno continued to tend to Atobe, ignoring the call, and Atobe still wincing in pain.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

The Hyotei regulars couldn't help but howl in laughter from Atobe's misfortunes. Well, maybe except for Kabaji… Hiyoshi and Akutagawa are unbelievably laughing hard too… Some passer-bys looked at the group weirdly for laughing their hearts out… they seemed that they were laughing for no particular reason. Some, on the other hand, all girls, looked at the laughing crowd admiringly…

Mukahi wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "Hehe, I couldn't believe that Atobe would be experiencing such today…" Mukahi stifled a few more chuckles.

Oshitari patted his doubles partner's shoulder and nods his head in agreement. "Yep… me too… I didn't foresee that one coming…"

The group continued to laugh heavily as if there was no tomorrow.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

'That hurts… a lot…' Atobe thought to himself pityingly as Sakuno checked on his foot's pinky. The unfortunate thing about the incident is the jug that fell on his foot was the metallic small thermos look alike. Now THAT was heavy… and the more unfortunate thing is… Atobe was wearing slippers. So it was a direct hit… and very, very painful. "Ouch!" He cried as Sakuno accidentally touches the injured pinky. The nail was slightly cracked and his pinky was a faint red color.

"Gomen…" Sakuno apologizes. She was feeling very, very guilty right now… Atobe wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for her inborn clumsiness. She should have outgrown it by now… But still, it remains…

Atobe looks at Sakuno and flashes a smile, faking and covering up the hurt expression. "Heh, Heh, the great ore-sama is fine! No need to worry Ryuzaki-san!" Atobe reassured the frowning Sakuno. 'But it really **did **hurt…'

Sakuno brightened and smiled sweetly at Atobe. "Ah… that's good to hear…" She said gently and continued tending to his wounds as careful as she can.

Atobe was staring at Sakuno as she continued to tend to his pinky. Her soft and smooth hands touching his skin made him feel good. She was now doing everything expertly as if healing was her profession. Tezuka was staring at Atobe for staring at Sakuno. Suddenly, Atobe realizes Tezuka's gaze and felt uncomfortable. He decided to bring up a topic. "Why do you have a first-aid kit with you anyway Tezuka?" Atobe curiously asked Seigaku's buchou who was silent all the while, just observing. He remembered that the kit Sakuno was using for his wounds were from Tezuka's rucksack.

"For emergency situations… like now…" Tezuka said blandly. "… But I didn't expect you to be the one who would get hurt…" He added.

Sakuno blushed.

Atobe looked bewildered. "You mean you were expecting someone else to be hurt?"

Tezuka shook his head. "Not expecting… assuming and so I bought the kit to be sure…" Tezuka looked at the blushing Sakuno shortly then returned to the still confused Atobe. "Nevermind…" He said nonchalantly.

Atobe sighed. This was a weird day. He was acting differently today too… What's with the day anyway? His thoughts were randomly interrupted by a sweet, gentle voice.

"Atobe-san, it's all fixed!" Sakuno said cheerfully, proud of tending Atobe's wounds.

Atobe smiled back. "Arigatou…" He thanked. '… But it was you who had caused the injury in the first place…' Atobe sweatdropped and felt silly for thanking someone who was the cause of the catastrophe… well, at least she resolved it. '… Anyways, it felt good as she took care of my precious pinky…' Atobe thought smirking to himself.

"Ryuzaki-san… what time are you supposed to be in the bake shop?" Tezuka asked suddenly remembering that Sakuno has a summer job during the afternoons. Tezuka was looking at his wristwatch; it was already 30 minutes passed 1.Then he looked at Sakuno, waiting for her reply.

"Two…" She said calmly, looking at Atobe's injury for she noticed that there was something wrong with how she bandaged it. She didn't know that she was going to be late…

Atobe looked at his own wristwatch; it was 31 minutes passed 1. The clock was ticking fast. "Uhm… Ryuzaki-san, it's already 31 minutes passed 1…" Atobe informed Sakuno who was now holding onto Atobe's foot again, fixing the bandage she placed.

"Nani?!" Sakuno said surprised pressing her hands on Atobe's foot. She didn't know she was hurting Atobe… again.

Atobe paled and tried hard not to stifle any cry nor shout. 'Is she **that **clumsy?' He asked himself as he continues to struggle the pain.

Tezuka and Sakuno were already wrapping up and preparing to go to the Cake Bake Shop. Atobe reached into his pocket to get his phone and contact his driver to bring him home. "Robert, pick me up now…" Atobe instructed after which he placed his expensive phone in his pocket again.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Seems like they're going now…" Oshitari inquired noticing the trio's movements.

"I think we better go too…" Ootori said nervous that Atobe might find them spying on him again.

"Or else our training menus would be so packed…" Shishido stated as he put a scowl on his face.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_Dear Coffee Crumble,_

_Today was such a fun day! Especially when I was with the two captains, Tezuka-senpai and Atobe-san… We had a great time fishing and eating what we caught and what I've prepared. The only unfortunate thing was… I hurt Atobe-san __**accidentally… **__It was because I got surprised with a call on my phone (which reminds me, I have to call back Tomo-chan later), that I dropped the metallic jug I was holding on Atobe-san's foot. I apologized and volunteered to bandage it up. –sigh- I hope he is okay now… Tezuka-senpai was the one who brought me to the bake shop… Atobe-san was brought home by his driver so that his personal doctor could check on his foot. I really feel bad for what I did because of my clumsiness… Well, at least I finally gave him the special chocolate cake I promised!! Kk, I have to go now Coffee Crumble… I still have to call Tomo-chan… oh and obaa-chan! I almost forgot! Kk_

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno signed her signature at the end of the entry. She quickly stood up to grab her cellphone on her study table and contact Tomoka. She flipped her phone open and dialled her bestfriend's number.

"Hello, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno greeted cheerfully.

"_Sa-chan! Am I glad that you called back!!!"_

"So… why did you call a while ago" Sakuno asked her bestfriend curiously.

"_Ano, I learned something new and I wanted to show you!!!"_ Tomoka was obviously excited with whatever she was going to show her.

"Sure, why not? Want to come over?" Sakuno suggested.

"_Kawaii!!! Great!!! Kk, I'll be there in a few minutes!!!"_

Then the line was cut. "I wonder what she was eager to show me…" Sakuno wondered about the possible explanations but settled on waiting for her bestfriend to come. She looked at her wall clock and saw that it was already 6pm. "I'll just call obaa-chan before I sleep…" She told herself.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

In a few minutes, the doorbell rang in the Ryuzaki residence, alarming a certain auburn-haired girl who was preparing to cook dinner. "Coming!" Sakuno cried to the person who rang the bell. She looked at the tiny hole on the door that will let you see who was on your front door. She knew that it was Tomoka but she still looked for precaution purposes… Since she was alone… She learned a lot from her grandmother about being vigilant in life and she was grateful to her for that. As she looked, she confirmed that it was indeed Tomoka. She opened the door for her bestfriend.

"Good evening Sa-chan!" Tomoka greeted and entered the house. Sakuno closed and locked the door then noticed that Tomoka was carrying plastic bags. "I was kinda long 'cause I had to pass by the grocery store to get the other necessities…" Tomoka said as she headed for the house's kitchen. Sakuno followed her bestfriend wondering what in the world she was going to show her.

'I'll just have to wait to find out…' Sakuno told herself and helped Tomoka unpack the things she brought. Sakuno was even more bewildered with what she had brought. There were small, green, square gelatines in a transparent plastic container. There was also another container containing the same ingredient but it was round and a whitish color. There were also bananas that were sliced into thin circles. There was another container with small, oval thingamabobs with sauce. It looked like mongo beans. And there was also a series of smaller containers with strips of a fruit Sakuno forgot, rice-crisps look alike, and a sweet-looking thing that looked really tasty. And the last things that were brought out were a plastic with crushed ice and a can of condensed milk. Sakuno was really curious with what Tomoka was going to show her with all these ingredients.

Tomoka noticed Sakuno's reaction and smirked. She giggled. "I bet you're wondering what in the world I'm going to do with these ingredients, am I right?" Tomoka asked her bestfriend even if Sakuno's answer was already obvious.

Sakuno nodded and waited for Tomoka to explain more.

"I'm going to show you how to make Halo-halo…" Tomoka said proudly and gave her bestfriend a wink.

"Nani?" Sakuno asked, once again bewildered.

"A Halo-halo… if you translate it in English would mean 'mixed-mixed', but anyways… Halo-halo is a famous treat in the Philippines… I tasted it just this morning because my mom made some. I was wondering, like you, what you could make out of these ingredients… So after my mom made one, she handed it to me and I was kinda having second thoughts on trying it…" Tomoka told her story. "Cause it was foreign to me and it was a mixture of an awful lot of random ingredients… well, maybe that was why they called it 'Halo-halo'… So anyways, my mom told me to mix all the ingredients first before tasting. So I mixed it and the ingredients were swirling around inside the cup. It looked really colorful and tasty. So I decided to taste it. I put a spoonful in my mouth and it was really, really, delicious!" Tomoka commented which in turn means, ending her long explanation.

"Ah…" Sakuno smiled at her bestfriend's enthusiasm.

"So, are you ready to watch Osakada Tomoka, resident of Tokyo Japan to make a Philippine treat called Halo-halo?" Tomoka asked excitedly.

"Sure… show me…" Sakuno grinned at Tomoka and watched her start her explanation and presentation on how to make a Halo-halo.

"This…" Tomoka placed her hand on the mongo beans container. "…goes first…" She said as she scooped one spoonful into a long cup she grabbed somewhere in the kitchen's cupboard. After which she started putting this and that in the cup too… "This is called Sago… and this one is called Kaong" She explained then started putting them in the cup too… She also put the banana slices. Then she poured the crushed ice on top pf the pile of ingredients. Sakuno watched everything intently. "And some of the last to put are these…" Tomoka pointed to the smaller containers. "This is called Pinipig…" She pointed to the rise crisps look alike. Then she pointed to another small container. "These are strips of fruits called Lanka… and this…" Tomoka pointed to the last container which Sakuno was dreading to find out what it was. "Is called Leche Flan… It is very sweet…" Tomoka beamed at the attentive Sakuno. "And the very last ingredient is the condensed milk…" Tomoka patted the can then poured its content in the cup. "Voila! Halo-halo is all done!" Tomoka said happily. "Try it!" She insisted.

Sakuno looked at the cup filled with random ingredients put together to form a famous treat in the tropical country of the Philippines. Not wanting to disappoint her friend, Sakuno grabbed the cup and mixed its contents. Tomoka watched her bestfriend excitedly, waiting for her reaction on the taste. After mixing, Sakuno scooped a spoonful of the colorful ingredients and put it in her mouth. "Mmmm…" She mumbled as she continued to devour the tasty treat.

"Good?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno nodded. After swallowing she gave her bestfriend a thumbs-up sign. "Wonderful! I love it!" Sakuno smiled sweetly at Tomoka. She then handed the cup to her friend so that she could have a taste too…

After finishing the Halo-halo, Sakuno helped Tomoka wrap-up the ingredients back into the plastic bag. "I enjoyed what you showed me…" Sakuno smiled at her bestfriend.

"And I enjoyed showing it to you!" Tomoka answered back. "It seems like I already taught you something…" Tomoka added.

"Oh yah, you promised to teach me how to dance!" Sakuno remembered Tomoka offering that to her when she just returned from the Philippines.

Tomoka suddenly frowned. Sakuno noticed it. "Is there something wrong?"

Tomoka looked at Sakuno sadly and slightly embarrassed. "Ano… it's just that… right I offered you dance lessons from me?" Tomoka asked.

"Hai…" Sakuno replied. Curiosity etched on her face wondering why Tomoka's mood shifted.

"Well… I really don't know how to dance…" Tomoka confessed. "The only reason why I offered that because during that time, I was **about** to learn how to dance cause my mom promised to enroll me in a dance school… and I was so excited that I offered you to dance even if I don't know how…" Tomoka explained.

Sakuno wondered what could have gone wrong. "And…?"

"Well, just yesterday, my mom told me that she was sorry that she couldn't afford to enroll me into the dance school anymore… because we were in a tight budget right now…" Tomoka explained sadly. "So… there…"

Sakuno looked at her bestfriend concerned. "Tomo-chan, don't be sad…" Sakuno comforted Tomoka. "You really want to learn how to dance, ne?"

Tomoka nodded. "But what could I do? I don't have enough money of my own to enroll myself…" Tomoka stated.

"I would be helping you with your fees…" Sakuno offered kindly remembering that she was earning something from the shop. She earned big time for bringing lots of customers to the shop with the help of her tennis players friends. Even the shop a while ago was filled! The first day was a good start and it was continuing well.

"Nani?!" Tomoka was surprised that she ceased wrapping up first. "Ano… Sa-chan, don't worry, it's fine… and besides, I don't want you to bother your obaa-chan…" Tomoka said still ignorant that Sakuno had a summer job… since well, Sakuno forgot to tell her.

"Oh… did I forget to tell you I have a summer job?" Sakuno said slightly abashed by forgetting to inform Tomoka.

"Yes!" Tomoka said hysterically. "Nani, Sa-chan, how forgetful can you be…" Tomoka teased her bestfriend. "But… you **do **have a summer job?" Tomoka asked curiously.

Sakuno nodded.

Tomoka hesitated. "Uh, uh… don't worry! No need to help me… Don't mind me, I'm just weird…" Tomoka giggled and insisted on her bestfriend. "And besides… you can use the money you're using on more important things…" Tomoka told her bestfriend gently.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked. Sakuno **did **have something she was saving up for… It's this pink bow decorated with small gems that was very expensive. She wanted that for a long time and was saving up for it. But still, Sakuno reassured.

Tomoka nodded then resumed packing up. "I'm fine…" Tomoka said.

"Hmm…" Sakuno started thinking of other ways to help Tomoka. 'She can't have a summer job in the Cake Bake Shop who needed employees who would be available every afternoons of Monday to Saturday… Tomo-chan has baby-sitting schedules…' "Hmm…" Sakuno continued to think as Tomoka was still fixing things. Tomoka then noticed Sakuno unmoving lost in space.

"Sa-chan!" Tomoka said snapping Sakuno back to reality. "Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Hai…" Sakuno said then preceded to the cooking post she left a while ago to entertain Tomoka. She was cooking Gyudon. 'Hmm…' Sakuno continued thinking. 'What if we sell the Halo-halo? But where…' "Halo-halo would taste best if you eat it somewhere hot…" Sakuno told herself thoughtfully. "It is a cold treat…" Tomoka was continuing to pack up everything again silently. Then an idea popped in her head. "Tomo-chan!"

"What?!" Tomoka said surprised with the sudden call of her name. "Is something wrong Sa-chan? Did you get hurt? Did you cut yourself? Did you spill something? Did something alarm you?" Tomoka asked concerned, saying random possibilities that might have caused Sakuno to cry her name knowing that her bestfriend was very clumsy.

Sakuno giggled. "Nah, I'm fine… I just thought of a brilliant idea!" Sakuno said cheerfully. "Come with me to the beach tomorrow! We're going to start the Halo-halo Galore!"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_Kring Kring_

"Moshi moshi, Ryuzaki Sumire speaking…"

"_Obaa-chan!" _A sweet and gentle voice emerged from the other line.

"Ah, Sa-chan! You called! How are you?" Sumire asked her precious granddaughter.

"_Am fine, don't worry…" _Sakuno reassured her beloved grandma. _"I called 'cause Sora Naegino invited me to a Kaleido show there in the U.S…." _Sakuno started. _"Do you remember Sora Naegino obaa-chan? Remember we used to watch her in the Kaleido stage when I was little?" _Sakuno asked her grandmother.

"Ah... yes, I do remember her... she is one talented young lady..." Sumire commented. "She invited you, ne?"

_"Hai..." _Sakuno said meekly.

"It will be too dangerous!!! You can't go here alone!" Sumire retorted.

Sakuno's sigh could be heard. _"I knew you would say that..." _Sakuno said sadly. _"Sora wants to have a meeting with you in the Kaleido Stage obaa-chan..." _Sakuno informed her grandmother. But she didn't tell her that she was asked to come so that she would be convinced.

"Why?" Sumire asked curiously, sensing that something was brewing.

_"Oh nothing, nothing... she just wants to see you since it has been a long time... and since you are in the U.S. she didn't want to waste the opportunity of you being there..." _Sakuno reasoned out.

"Okay... I understand..." Sumire said defeated. But she also did want to see the Kaleido star who had always been Sakuno's idol in success. "I will go..."

_"Yay! I will text her!" _Sakuno said excitedly. _"Did you have your breakfast already obaa-chan?"_

"Yes, I did... how bout you? Did you eat dinner already?" Sumire asked her granddaughter.

_"Yes I did... and the lessons I'm having with the senpais are great! My summer job in the bake shop is doing well too..."_ Sakuno told her grandma.

"That's great! I'm happy you're enjoying summer!" Sumire said cheerfully. "Just be careful okay?"

_"Hai..."_

"Okay Sa-chan, it's getting late in there already, sleep now and rest okay?"

_"Yes... goodnight obaa-chan..."_

"Good night..."

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Ahihi! Hope you liked the chappie! Please review so that I would know what you think about it... If I need to improve and so and so fort... kk... :) School is really making me crazy! Wah!!!! Right now, am suffering with a Biology homework about in vitro fertilization... I hope I survive to be able to proceed to chap7 R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Yes! I am so happy that I got to squish 'updating fanfics' in my filled schedule! Yay! Nwei Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Ahihi Yeah, I laughed too when I was writing Chapter 6… Poor Atobe____! Ahihi Plus, I ended Chapter 6 with Sakuno thinking of the 'Halo-Halo Galore' and Sakuno talking to her obaa-chan about the Kaleido Show offer… Kk! Ahihi Up next! Chapter 7: On A Hot Summer Day…, Lesson#3: Swimming, SJD#3… Ahihi Sakuno then haves her lesson with the boomerang snake specialist Kaidoh! In the beach, Sakuno would be bringing her best friend, Tomoka… along with the idea 'Halo-Halo Galore' to Lesson#3 ____ Kk, well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Arigatou!_

_P.S.: Don't forget to review and wait for more updates!!!_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

"_Come with me to the beach tomorrow! We're going to start the Halo-halo Galore!"_

**Chapter 7: On A Hot Summer Day…**

**Lesson#3: Swimming**

**SJD#3**

_Dear Cookies and Cream,_

_Today, I'm going to have my swimming lessons with Kaidoh-senpai! I would be bringing Tomo-chan along with me because last night, she taught me how to make 'Halo-Halo'. We would make use of the knowledge of making one to have our own business in the beach… We would use the money we would earn for Tomoka's dance lessons fees… I really want to help Tomo-chan in this… because she had helped me a lot in the past… Well, I hope the business goes well… Oh, and last night too, I called obaa-chan for Sora Naegino's invitation to the Kaleido Stage! I actually convinced her to meet the young star! Yes! I hope Sora persuades my grandma to allow me to go to the U.S. and watch the show… I'm both nervous and excited for whatever the result of the meeting would be… Please make it a 'yes'! Please make it a 'yes'! I really want to watch her show because Sora's stunts and moves are really breathtaking and truly magnificent! I'm absolutely sure that going all the way there would be worth it because the show would be stupendous! Sora is a friend of mine… She was my schoolmate before in preschool before she went to the U.S. during the school year. When she came back, all she could talk about was 'Kaleido Stage this', 'Kaleido Stage that'! Ah, memories… And now would you believe she is part of Kaleido Stage! Not only part, but she is a __**star! The Kaleido Star! **__Well, Sora boasts a number of wonderful feats which can really make me proud of knowing her! I really do hope I can watch her show… Well, I have to prepare now Cookies and Cream, I still have lessons with my senpai. Sayonara!_

_P.S.: I will update on you later about my lessons._

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno heaved a sigh right after she signed her name on the bottom part of her diary. "I need to prepare now… Tomoka would arrive soon…" She told herself. Sakuno placed her prized journal under her pillow. She stood up and approached her closet where she flung its doors open. She looked at her neatly arranged set of clothes; she was looking for her swimwear. "Nani? I know there is one somewhere in here…" Sakuno dug under each pile of clothes, disarranging its neat position awhile ago. "Ah! Where is it?!" Sakuno started to become frantic. She continued to scavenge for the desired piece of clothing for swimming; unaware that time was ticking fast. In a matter of several minutes, the residence's doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong_

Sakuno stood up from her squatting position and immediately headed for the front door. It was Tomoka. "Nani! Sa-chan! Why are you still dressed in pajamas huh? Did you forget about our plan today? And your lessons? Do you plan to swim in your pajamas?" Tomoka hysterically blabbed to her bestfriend.

Sakuno scratched an invisible itch on the back of her head. "Ano… Tomo-chan, of course I didn't forget about those things… and I'm not planning to swim in these… but I can't find the swimwear I was planning to wear! And I have to look for it right now or else I would completely miss the lesson!!!" Sakuno cried at her bestfriend who, on the other hand, was already in her beachwear. She was wearing a lime spaghetti strap with blue floral shorts and was wearing blue flip-flops, a straw hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay, okay, don't panic! I will help you look for it!" Tomoka replied with a smile, assuring at the panicked Sakuno. The two headed to Sakuno's room. When Tomoka flung her friend's room door open, a sight welcomed her. "What the…" Tomoka turned to the abashed Sakuno. "What's with your room? You sure are not like the Sakuno I know today…" Tomoka remarked after which, she entered the room. The place was filled with clothes scattered everywhere. Obviously Sakuno did this as she scavenged through every corner of her wardrobe, searching for the suitable cloth. "You sure were searching hard, ne Sa-chan?" Tomoka smirked and made her way over to a pile.

Sakuno followed her bestfriend, who in turn started searching once more, but before doing so, glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her study desk. "Ah… it's 9:15… forty-five minutes before the lesson…" Sakuno whispered to herself and plastered the time on her mind so that she could keep track of everything and budget the remaining minutes.

Tomoka started uncovering each pile only to find a swimsuit waiting for someone to wear it. She quickly turned to her bestfriend. "Sa-chan! I found one!!!" Tomoka cried happily.

Sakuno immediately went to her bestfriend's side to check out what she found… but her finally relaxed face turned into a disappointed frown. "Tomo-chan… that's not what I'm looking for…" Sakuno reached for the piece of cloth and showed it to Tomoka. It was a two-piece swimsuit which was very revealing.

"Why not? It is still a swimsuit!" Tomoka stated and looked queerly at Sakuno. "Okay then, if you don't like that then let me search for another one…" Tomoka said and resumed looking, but this time, in another pile.

Sakuno sighed and searched in a pile beside Tomoka. 'Five minutes passed… ah, time flies so fast…'

Another shout came from Tomoka. "Ah, Sa-chan! I found another one!!!" She immediately brought it to Sakuno, only to find the swimsuit she brought, be rejected again.

"No Tomo-chan… that's not what I am looking for…" Sakuno stated in an almost sad voice. "That's too small…" Sakuno said and returned to the pile she was searching in.

Tomoka grumbled under her breath. "What in the world is she looking for anyway…" She made her way to another area of the room, passing by a number of piles. "Those two are still swimsuits and she is still-" From the corner of the ponytailed girl's eye, something caught her attention. "What the-" There, lying on top of each pile in the room, were a number of swimsuits that were not noticed. Annoyance started to brew in the girl. "SA-CHAN!!!" Tomoka turned to the squatting girl.

Sakuno looked at her annoyed bestfriend. "Huh? What is it?"

Tomoka pointed at the swimsuits. "What do you call those? Aren't they swimsuits? Nani Sa-chan?! You have a **dozen **of swimsuits but you completely ignored them!" Tomoka stated in a high tone.

Sakuno looked at the pile her friend was pointing at, then at Tomoka. "But they're too revealing and they're not what-" She was cut.

"You were looking for?" Tomoka finished, now, in a more relaxed tone. "What exactly are you looking **for**?" She asked curiously.

"I was looking for this one-piece suit that covers my whole upper part and one third of my legs…" Sakuno put her index finger on her chin, remembering how what she was looking for, looked like. "Obaa-chan and I both had the suit and wore it in this outing when we dived in the ocean and looked at the marine life…"

Tomoka thought for a moment. 'One-piece suit that covers her whole upper part and one third of her legs…' The girl continued to think, little by little, forgetting her slight anger. 'A suit used when diving in the ocean to look at the marine life…' Tomoka slapped her forehead and her anger rebuilt once more. "Ah Sa-chan! Don't tell me you're planning to wear a **scuba diving suit** in the lesson?!" Tomoka fumed.

"Yeah, that's the name!" Sakuno cried excitedly, unaware of the mistake of the search all along.

Tomoka rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes… my bestfriend could be **so **dense…' "Sa-chan… a scuba diving suit is not appropriate for swimming in the beach on a hot day like this…" Tomoka explained, as a drop of sweat slid down on the side of her face.

Sakuno's face turned a shade of red. "I know Tomoka…"

Tomoka suddenly looked at her bestfriend. "Then if you knew then why did you continue to look for the suit?!"

Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her pajama polo. "Ano… it's the most non-revealing suit I have… and you know how… conservative I can be…" Sakuno explained embarrassed.

Tomoka sighed loudly. "Sa-chan… today, you would not be conservative okay? Now prepare for your beachwear and grab the most non-revealing **swimsuit** you can find… you're going to be late for your lessons…"

**Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis**

Kaidoh settled down on a spot he found most comfortable. He removed the sweat trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand. "It sure is hot today…" Kaidoh told himself. He gazed at the beautiful body of water in front of him, admiring its beauty. There were a number of people swimming in it. He sighed. "I will be teaching Ryuzaki-san how to swim today…" He said and closed his eyes to relax himself from the bright rays of the sun. As soon as he closed his eyes, the sounds of people's laughter and the gushing sound of the waves echoed in his ear. Kaidoh felt so relaxed that he was drifting off to sleep. Just when he was near the doorway to dreams, a soft and sweet voice prevented him to do so.

"Kaidoh-senpai…"

Kaidoh didn't budge one bit, thinking that he was dreaming and that the voice was part of it. He continued to lie on his back, arms behind his head and enjoy the comfort of being in the beach; the suns rays shining down on him, and the sounds of the gushing water, plus the voices of people who were enjoying their stay too. Just then, Kaidoh heard the soft and sweet voice again. It seemed like she was talking to someone.

"I think he's asleep… Should we wake him up?"

'Yep, there are two of them… why would the person say 'we'…' Kaidoh thought in his mind… Unaware that the voice wasn't a dream.

"I will wake him up"

This time, another person's voice emerged. It wasn't as sweet and gentle as the other one. 'What in the world are they talking about 'waking' me up…? Aren't they in my dream? How can the 'wake' me up?' Suddenly, Kaidoh was shook from his so-called 'slumber' and so he opened his eyes only to find two girls looking down on him. "Osakada-san! Ryuzaki-san!" Kaidoh scampered to stand up from his previous position and faced the girls who were giggling.

"Ah, Kaidoh-senpai… you look less scary when you're sleeping, ne Sa-chan?" Tomoka remarked while chuckling.

Sakuno just replied with a sweet chuckle and Kaidoh began to turn red.

"Well Sa-chan, I'm off to selling around now!" Tomoka said as she started carrying the boxes surrounding her a moment ago.

"Would you be able to handle it?" Sakuno asked concerned.

"I can do it, don't worry…" Tomoka gave her best friend a smile then headed off.

"So, Kaidoh-senpai, are we going to have our lessons already?" Sakuno asked.

Kaidoh nodded, but noticed something. He scratched the back of his head and was looking away; it was quite obvious that he was embarrassed with something. "Ano… Ryuzaki-san, aren't you going to change to your swimsuit? You can't swim in those…"

Sakuno looked at what she was wearing and blushed. "Oh… right…" Sakuno mumbled. She was wearing pink floral shorts with an orange sleeveless top. And her hair was still in braids.

"Oh… and…" Kaidoh still looked away, abashed for actually telling a girl what she 'should and shouldn't' wear. "Your braids…" He said.

Sakuno giggled. "Oh right, heh heh! I'm going to change now…" Sakuno grabbed her beach bag and headed to the nearest changing room. 'Man… that was awkward…' Sakuno thought to herself. She opened her bag only to find a swimsuit she greatly disliked. "What in the world is this?!"

**Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis**

"Ah… Mizuki… Stop bossing Yanagisawa around…" Akazawa told the team's manager. The whole St. Rudolph tennis troop was in the beach that hot summer's day.

"I am not bossing him around…" Mizuki said as he twirled a strand of his hair around his index finger. "It's called letting him do a favor…"

Yanagisawa nodded as he massaged Mizuki's back. Akazawa rolled his eyes and resumed to watching the people in the beach.

Kisarazu stretched his arms and stood up from his sitting position. "Ah! I'm so bored! Let's play beach volleyball! Who wants to play with me?" He asked his teammates.

Kaneda and Nomura immediately stood up. "I'll come!" They both said, so the three headed to a different area of the beach to play.

On the other hand, the younger Fuji sibling yawned in the boredom. "Ah! So boring…" He said. 'It's kinda pointless going here if you didn't want to go here… you wouldn't be able to decide what you want to do… Tsk, why did Mizuki have to suggest we go here today anyway…?' In complete boredom, Yuuta decided to take a nap.

Mizuki noticed Yuuta fall asleep. "Ah, Yuuta, don't fall asleep! You're supposed to have fun here!" Mizuki approached the curled up Yuuta and shook him awake.

"Huh?!" Yuuta said and rubbed his eyes. When he saw it was Mizuki, he curled up once more and didn't bother replying.

"Nani?! Is that how you treat your senpai?! Yuuta wake up! The beach isn't for sleeping; it is a place for fun!" Mizuki told his teammate who was slightly annoyed.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place…" Yuuta mumbled. Akazawa and Yanagisawa were now watching the two in their argument.

Mizuki sighed. "You know Yuuta… I suggested we come to the beach so that we could relax and have fun…" Mizuki said, now adding drama.

Yuuta stared at the team's manager for a moment then sighed. "Okay fine… since you want me to have fun… then I will…" Yuuta stated. "But first… suggest something I can do… I'm blank…" He told the manager with a quite sheepish look.

Mizuki smiled then twirled a strand of his hair around his index finger. "Hmmm…" The manager's eyes were moving around, looking for something to suggest to his teammate. "Why not play beach volleyball with the others?" He pointed at Kisarazu, Kaneda and Nomura playing.

Yuuta shook his head. "I don't like moving that much… it's too hot already…"

"Then why not just swim Yuuta… if it is hot then you could dip yourself in the sea…" Akazawa now helped in suggesting. Yanagisawa nodded his head in agreement.

Yuuta turned a shade of pink at that suggestion. Mizuki noticed it. "Are you okay Yuuta? Why'd you turn red all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Don't tell me he has sunburn, dane!" Yanagisawa inferred.

Akazawa shook his head. "He didn't even expose himself under the sun that much when we got here…"

A possible explanation hit Mizuki which caused him to smirk. "Ah… Yuuta can't swim…" He stated after which he turned to the still red Yuuta. "You can't swim ne Yuuta?"

Yuuta looked away. "Can you suggest something else?"

Mizuki chuckled but complied with his teammate's request. "Hmmm…" His eyes once again observed once more beach's surroundings when he spotted something that caused him to turn all red and heat up.

His three teammates noticed his random sudden change of actions. "Nani, Mizuki, are you okay, dane?!" Yanagisawa asked as he moved his hands in front of the still Mizuki.

Akazawa followed the manager's gaze and found himself looking at a beautiful, voluptuous girl who had attracted a lot of attention. Heads turned towards her direction when she passed by. But, it was plastered on the face and the actions of the girl that she wasn't comfortable with the people's stares. Yuuta noticed the change of actions in the team's captain too.

"Hey, Akazawa-buchou… what's wrong with you?" Yuuta asked. But the captain didn't respond. Yuuta then too followed his gaze and saw the exact girl Mizuki and Akazawa were drooling at. He squinted his eyes a bit to capture the face of the beauty. When he grasped the person's identity, he was so surprised with what was in front of him that he cried the person's name. "Nani?! Ryuzaki-san?!"

**Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis**

"Try the popular dessert in the tropical country of the Philippines, Halo-Halo! Get one now!" Tomoka cried as she continued to go around the area, selling the delicious dessert to the people. There were a huge number of people who bought from Tomoka due to the fact that the dessert looked really inviting plus, it was surely a hot summer day. "Try this delicious cold dessert which would surely satisfy your hunger and heat!"

"We want some!" A group of teens called Tomoka's attention. And so, the pony-tailed girl approached the area and sold 5 cups. Tomoka immediately left the area and resumed selling to other people. "Try Halo-Halo!" Tomoka shouted, wanting to attract as much customers as she can. Out of exhaustion, Tomoka placed the boxes down for a moment, and regained her energy to sell more. She removed the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Hey you! Can you move aside! You're crowding the area and blocking the view!" This random guy shouted at the exhausted Tomoka.

"What?!" Tomoka turned to the guy annoyed. 'How rude! This is a public beach for crying out loud! And what view is he talking about?!' Tomoka turned to where the guy was looking at. When she had a glimpse of it, her mouth dropped open. "S-Sa-chan?!"

**Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis**

'Ano… What's with people staring…? Gah! I knew it! This swimsuit was cursed!' Sakuno thought frantically as she continued to make her way through the beach. She was really feeling uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

_She opened her bag only to find a swimsuit she greatly disliked. "What in the world is this?!" Sakuno cried in disgust. There, lingering in the girls hands was a two piece swimsuit. The top garment can only be worn if tied with knots behind your nape and back, plus the front will really show your cleavage. The bottom garment covered only half of each side of her bottom and it can only be worn if tied with knots on both sides of the hips. She slapped her forehead and cursed herself mentally. 'Baka Sakuno Baka! How in the world did this piece of clothing get in your bag?' Sakuno wanted to burst. She was really frantic at that moment. She had no idea what she would do. 'In the first place, why was this inside my wardrobe? I never even knew I owned such things…' Sakuno, desperate, dug in her bag, hoping to find a more decent swimwear she can use. But alas, luck wasn't on her side and she felt real terrible._

"_What will I do?" Sakuno asked herself nervously. "It would be real embarrassing if I didn't show up in lesson today just because of a pointless swimsuit issue…" Sakuno sighed and felt defeated. "I guess I have no other choice but to where this… 'thing'… ugh…' _

"Why is this happening to me?" Sakuno asked the skies as her long, wavy hair danced with the rhythm of the breeze.

**Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis-Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Sorry for the long wait! I've been real busy Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would probably update… let's say… in one month? Heh heh, am not sure… I will try my best to update as soon as I can Please review and tell me what you think of the story I need constructive criticisms, suggestions, comments, any! I just need inspiration to be more motivated in writing this story! Please understand… I've been pretty blank these days… Please wait for more updates and don't forget to review! Sayonara!_

_s_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: I'm REAL SORRY for the super long wait! I hope you guys are still interested in this fic! But anyways, yay! I updated! Up next, Chapter 8: Effects of a Hot Summer Day… or Not!. Lol! Kk, I hope you will like this chappie! And hope you enjoy as much as I wrote it! Don't forget to review, kk?!_

**-Having Fun This Summer Break-**

"_Why is this happening to me?"_

**Chapter 8: Effects of a Hot Summer Day… or Not!**

**-Lesson#3: Swimming PART 2**

**-SJD#3**

The boomerang snake specialist decided to take a short nap while Sakuno prepares for the lesson. He was dozing off peacefully, when suddenly a volley ball came his way, and ruined his nap. He sat up and grunted. He threw back the volley ball towards the players who quickly apologized to him. After a few more minutes, Kaidoh was back to sleep.

  
  


"I need something to eat! Can we have a break first?" (Kisarazu)

"A girl passed by selling this special treats a while ago…" (Kaneda)

"Oh the one with pigtails! What? Where is she now?" (Kisarazu)

"She's gone…" (Kaneda)

"I saw her too… but yeah, she's gone…" (Nomura)

"AWWW!!!" (Kisarazu)

"Ah Kisarazu, you hit it too hard!" (Nomura)

_OOMPH!_

Kaidoh rubbed his face from the sore pain he just experienced. Upon seeing what and who had hit him, Kaidoh heated up and spontaneously stood up to face the people who had disturbed him in his slumber. "What do you think you're doing hitting people on their faces with a volley ball?!" Kaidoh fumed, being in a really bad mood for being a ball target that day.

The teens who had hit him smiled at his antics and scratched their heads sheepishly. "Gomen…" 'In the first place, why would someone go in the beach to nap? I mean, come on!' Kisarazu, Kaneda and Nomura all had in their minds.

"You look familiar…" Kaneda said calmly. The other two looked at each other and then nodded, agreeing with Kaneda.

Kaidoh did not reply but instead scoffed then turned away from the teens, deciding to find Sakuno already. Their lesson has been delayed far too much. The St. Rudolph boys who had accidentally hit him just shrugged and resumed their beach volleyball game.

The boomerang snake-specialist skidded along the beach, making his way through a huge number of people sunbathing. He grunted in annoyance. Where could Sakuno be…? As he continued to make his way through the huge groups of people, he instead finds himself one meter apart from Sakuno's best friend, Tomoka who was gaping at something of some sort. He followed the direction of the girl's gaze…

Kaidoh could feel his cheeks go warm.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Sakuno continued to walk surprisingly steadfast through the beach. Maybe it was adrenalin rush of some sort that she had at the moment that kept her going all the way… trying to ignore all the stares, catcalls, and wolf-whistles whilst being her none-klutzy self at the moment. 'Ah… I need to get out of this fiasco right now...' Sakuno thought.

As she continued her way, there was this random guy who approached and stood in front of her. "Can I get your cellphone number?" He asked boldly. Sakuno stared at him unbelievably.

Then, snapping back to reality. "Ano… gomen, I don't memorize it…" Sakuno lied and laughed fake. "Heh heh…" She started walking again. "Bye"

As she made her way once more, another boy blocked her way. "Hey babe, wanna surf?" This tanned dude invited Sakuno.

'B-Babe?!' Sakuno thought frantically. "No thanks…" Sakuno immediately replied, feeling rather mean at the moment. However, it was indeed awkward being called 'babe' by someone… even if it was surfer's language… well, Sakuno was oblivious to that anyway. So she walked away again, leaving the surfer guy depressed.

After rejecting two guys in a row, Sakuno seemed to have attracted more attention; stares, whispers, mutters, and all that emerged right in front of her. 'These stares are starting to get on my nerves already.' She thought annoyed. She even heard one person say, "Man, she's really cute!" Sakuno blushed at this, but the more she wanted to go away from the crowd! The heat of that summer day had already made her feel oh-so warm, to think that all the blushing she was emitting and the attention she was getting didn't add to her discomfort. Talk about her skimpy swimwear too!

As she passed by an area full of teenage boys around her age, they started wolf whistling and catcalling. Sakuno's face was intensely red. "Hey, hey, poor girl! The sun's already affecting her beauty…" This guy stated which caused Sakuno to blush even more.

She treaded away from that area, heading to a different direction. Then she stopped. She hit her head lightly. 'Baka Sakuno Baka' she looked around, trying to figure out where Kaidoh could be. 'You're lost once more…!' She sighed.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

'Man, is that really Sakuno?' Tomoka remained rooted on the spot, quite forgetting about the 'Halo-Halos' she was supposed to be selling at the moment. She was oblivious that the ice was starting to melt, and that a certain Seigaku senpai was just right behind her.

**  
**

Kaidoh was starting to get warm all over. 'It's really warm today…' He thought and removed his gaze upon the still unknown girl to him, but instead turned it towards the sun. His eyes were squinted to avoid direct contact with the sun's bright light. 'Stupid sun…' He blamed the blazing fire in the sky. He returned his gaze on the some-how familiar girl then immediately cut it once more not wanting to be distracted by her captivating beauty. "Better find Ryuzaki-san fast… I really need the water now…" He muttered to himself.

Then he remembered the girl one meter away from him. "Osakada-san…" Kaidoh called the pigtailed girl.

Tomoka turned simultaneously right after Kaidoh called her. "Yes…?" She searched for the caller and her eyes landed on the boomerang-snake specialist. "K-Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Have you seen Ryuzaki-san?" Kaidoh asked rather embarrassed. Tomoka chuckled at this.

"You mean you haven't seen Sakuno yet?" Tomoka asked surprised, but laughed at the same time. She jerked her head towards her best friend's direction, which in Kaidoh's eyes, was the captivating girl's direction.

"Huh?" He asked confused. He got a little annoyed. "Are you teasing me?" He responded guiltily. "Are you saying I like her?" Kaidoh pointed at Sakuno. "I don't like her. I don't even find her pretty" Kaidoh stated, totally ignorant that he was acting really weird.

Tomoka was staring right at him. The girl's mouth opened in mirth, her hands around her belly. She was laughing her head off. It was the first time Tomoka saw Kaidoh act that way. Some heads that were currently enraptured with Sakuno's appearance, turned towards their direction for a moment, and then returned to the girl after realizing that the racket of laughter was nothing at all interesting… Though it was in Tomoka's point of view. She was laughing so hard, she even wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Man Kaidoh-senpai, I didn't even say anything!" Tomoka exclaimed. "It seems like the summer heat is affecting your mind at the moment…" She teased.

Kaidoh glared at her, but after processing the words she said, blushed. He looked away. "Maybe the heat really **is** affecting my mind…" He mumbled.

Tomoka smirked. "Well then, maybe a cup of Halo-Halo can help you regain composure!" Tomoka said cheerfully and offered Kaidoh a cup.

Kaidoh shook his head. "No thanks… I better find Ryuzaki-san for the lesson… we're really delayed…" He muttered.

Tomoka chuckled once more. "I already told you were Sakuno is!" She pointed at the girl who was currently talking to this tanned dude who she left as soon as she talked to him. "Poor dude… busted by Sa-chan, tsk tsk…" Tomoka muttered to herself and shook her head as she continued to watch her best friend from afar.

Kaidoh focused his eyes towards the said direction to get a better look of the girl, who now looked like a walking tomato with all her face's redness. Something must have triggered her to be like that. Kaidoh continued examining the girl when she stopped and started looking around. Her long auburn wavy hair followed her movements. It took a moment for Kaidoh to realize that it was indeed Sakuno.

Tomoka cut Kaidoh from his thoughts. "Nani? More boys are starting to approach Sakuno!"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

Sakuno continued to look frantic, searching for the spot Kaidoh was in a while ago. She sighed. "Where did Kaidoh-senpai go?"

As she continued looking in every direction, the girl failed to notice the new presence that was approaching her. It was two certain boys. Two certain boys that came from a school named St. Rudolph. The boys were a tad bit uncomfortable seeing the known simple and innocent girl to be in such a state of beauty she was in right now. The famous Seigaku tensai's younger brother approached the still frantic girl.

"Ryuzaki-san…" He called out meekly.

Upon hearing her name called, Sakuno turned to the caller's direction and found herself looking at Fuji Syusuke's younger brother, Yuuta and St. Rudolph's tennis manager, Mizuki. After realizing who the people in front of her were, Sakuno was blushing all over again, 'Gah! Of all times why do they have to see me in something like this!' Sakuno thought panicked. She faced her head down as to let her hair cover her skimpy swimwear. "Hey…"

Yuuta and Mizuki looked at each other. "Why are you facing down?" Mizuki asked amused. He was twirling a strand of his hair and a smirk was plastered on his face.

Yuuta was looking at the girl concerned. "Ano… Ryuzaki-san, it seems to me that you are lost" The younger Fuji inferred which was actually correct. "Again"

Sakuno's head immediately snapped up disregarding her previous predicament and eyed Yuuta. "I-I am not lost" Sakuno lied.

Upon seeing the girl's physique once again, both boys turned red. Sakuno looked at them curiously for a moment, but ignored them not long after thinking that it was just the effects of a hot summer day.

Yuuta was trying his best to calm down his hormones. He avoided looking Sakuno straight in the eye. "Are you alone in the beach?" He asked curiously.

His answer came straight to him a few moments after. "Hey Sa-chan!" Tomoka cried and waved at her best friend. The three's attention were diverted to the approaching Tomoka. She halted right beside the girl. "Man, Kaidoh-senpai was looking for you since a while ago!" She chuckled after remembering something. "He thought that you were someone else! He even-"

"Osakada-san, do you have to tell them?" Kaidoh murmured a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time behind the ever-hyper girl. Tomoka beamed.

"Kaidoh-senpai" Sakuno muttered. She bowed in apology. "Gomen…"

"It seemed like Ryuzaki-san was lost…" Yuuta stated. Sakuno blushed at this statement.

Kaidoh remained behind Tomoka. He was a little bit red on the face. "Well, I think it was Kaidoh-senpai's fault since he left their lesson spot…" Tomoka stated which caused Kaidoh to glare at the girl for a moment. Tomoka was chuckling. Kaidoh sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't have left the spot if it weren't for those annoying guys who whacked my face with a volley ball…" Kaidoh hissed.

Suddenly, out of the blue, three more guys joined the group. It was Kaneda, Kisarazu and Nomura. "Yoh Fuji Syusuke's little bro!!! Mizuki!!!" Nomura cried. Kisarazu was waving at them, and Kaneda was silently approaching.

A vein popped on both Kaidoh's and Yuuta's forehead. 'Them?!' Kaidoh growled inaudibly.

As Nomura finally approached, Yuuta hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Nomura exclaimed as he rubbed his head soothingly.

"You know why!" Yuuta said. Kaneda was smiling; Kisarazu was covering his mouth to stifle any laughter; and Mizuki was smirking whilst still twirling a strand of his hair. "Don't you call me that again…" Yuuta stated.

The newcomers didn't notice the Seigaku troop yet. When they did turn their heads towards Sakuno, Tomoka, and Kaidoh's direction, the three had mixed expressions. First, a wave of happiness for seeing the girl who was selling the special treats; second, a wave of guilt for seeing the guy who they had smacked with a volley ball; and third, a wave of admiration over Sakuno's exquisite appearance in the swimwear.

"What are you staring at?" Kaidoh snapped at the three, still feeling annoyed for getting hit at the face by a volley ball. The three were looking rather sheepish at that moment.

Sakuno, Tomoka, Yuuta, and Mizuki looked at Kaidoh. 'Why is he so annoyed at them?' Yuuta stared at Kaidoh curiously. After feeling Yuuta's gaze set upon him, Kaidoh glanced back and Yuuta immediately looked away.

"Geez… we're sorry for hitting you with the volley ball a while ago" Kisarazu said. "We're really sorry! I just hit the ball too hard that it landed on your face." He explained.

Tomoka was starting to laugh again. Kaidoh blushed and issued the girl a somehow deadly side glance. Tomoka immediately halted. Kaidoh returned his gaze on the three.

"I was just so hungry at that moment that I accidentally lost track of my ball control!" Kisarazu stated then spontaneously shifted his gaze towards Tomoka. "Finally we have found you!" He exclaimed.

Tomoka looked at them queerly. Sakuno was chuckling to herself; Yuuta and Mizuki were entertained. Kisarazu dug inside his shorts pocket and grabbed some money. He handed it to Tomoka. "Can I have some of your special treat?"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Okay, try to hold your breath longer this time… for about 30 seconds." Kaidoh instructed his kohai. Sakuno immediately obliged and sunk her head under water.

"_Man! The ice is melted!" Tomoka hysterically said as she checked her Halo-Halo box. She turned to the sad looking boys who surrounded the box, expectant that they could finally eat the delicious treat. _

"_But I'm so hungry!!!" Kisarazu whined. Nomura and Kaneda patted him. _

_Kaidoh rolled his eyes. He was getting bored. 'Wasn't this supposed to be a swimming lesson? Not a chit-chatting marathon?" He sighed and glanced at Sakuno. He blushed as his gaze landed on the girl's figure once more. He immediately withdrew and looked away._

"_Maybe you can eat in the Cake Bakeshop I work for…" Sakuno suggested, trying to calm down the boys._

_Kisarazu brightened at the idea. "Okay!!! Let's go now!" He said and prepared to march off. _

"_But" Sakuno started. Kisarazu stopped. "I have to have my swimming lessons first…" She smiled and looked at her senpai who was trying his best to look subdued._

_Tomoka nodded in agreement. "You've been delayed far too much already." She said. _

Sakuno emerged out of the water, the droplets dripping down her face and long auburn hair. Kaidoh blushed at the sight in front of him. Not only was he the one watching the girl, but also a few others who were quite random in the scene. "I'm done Kaidoh-senpai!" She called out to him.

One of the guys approached Kaidoh and nudged him. "Lucky you! You've got a super hot girlfriend!" He gave him a thumbs-up. Kaidoh stared at him shocked.

He blushed once more when he returned his gaze on Sakuno. "Okay! Now I'll support you in swimming…" He said then gulped slightly as he imagined himself holding Sakuno. He continued to blush as he approached the girl in the water.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Does anyone have a camera?" Kisarazu asked. "Let's have a group picture!" He said excitedly.

"Yuuta does…" Mizuki replied coolly.

Yuuta stiffened with what their manager answered. He slowly turned to Mizuki. "How did you know?" Yuuta asked suspiciously.

Mizuki smirked. "I actually checked out the pictures to see if ever you have any data on your older brother…" He confessed. He pointed at the front pocket of Yuuta's bag. "I found the pocket open a while ago… I couldn't help it." Mizuki smirked and twirled another strand of his hair. "Oh yeah… I saw a picture of Ryuzaki-san there too…" Yuuta immediately diverted his attention towards Mizuki. "I think you fancy her…"

Yuuta looked at the team's manager with a slightly open mouth. "What made you say that?" He asked. "And are you sure there is a picture of Ryuzaki-san in here?" Mizuki nodded. Yuuta sighed. "It's not mine you know… it's aniki's…" He said.

"Ah…" Mizuki responded. "Well then, it seems like my greatest rival fancies Ryuzaki-san…" He stated and had a glint in his eyes.

Yuuta looked at Mizuki awkwardly, but decided to ignore his statement. "If anything happens to it, I'm doomed" He grabbed the camera from the pocket and handed it to Kisarazu. "Here… take care of it…"

Kisarazu nodded. "Where is Kaidoh-san, Osakada-san and Ryuzaki-san?" He asked. "Let's join them in the picture too!!!"

  
  


"One. Two. Three"

_CLICK_

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Tomoka grabbed the camera from Sakuno. "Wow Sa-chan! Not bad!" Tomoka complimented her best friend. "Seems like your lessons with Fuji-senpai paid off, ne?" She said.

Sakuno smiled.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-san, I still think its unfair that you weren't in the picture…" Yuuta told Sakuno.

Sakuno shook her head. "Nah… I don't want to have a picture wearing something like this…" Sakuno pointed at her outfit. All the boys in the group blushed. Tomoka chuckled.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Tomoka commented. "Kyah Sa-chan, I'm wondering until now how that turned out to be what you're wearing today…"

Sakuno shrugged. "I guess I just grabbed the wrong thing…" She smiled.

Tomoka looked at the picture once more. "Aww come on Sa-chan! Join the picture!" Tomoka insisted, trying her best to convince her best friend. The others nodded in agreement.

"I really don't feel comfortable with this…" Sakuno said. Then she thought of a better idea. "I will just change to my beachwear then, so I can join the picture!" She said happily.

Tomoka thought for a moment. 'It will be a really good picture if Sakuno was wearing that kind of bathing suit…' Tomoka suddenly had a devious idea that randomly popped in her head. 'It's once in a blue moon to see Sa-chan in something like that… better make the best of the opportunity now.' Tomoka rubbed her hands together evilly.

Everyone was looking at the girl weirdly. "Ano… Tomo-chan, are you alright?" Sakuno asked. When Tomoka nodded, Sakuno said, "Well, I better change now if ever you still want me to be in the picture…" She was about to head off to the comfort room to change when Tomoka grabbed her wrist.

"Ah Sa-chan, before you change, would you kindly put this film in the camera?" Tomoka asked as she got another camera and a film canister out of her beach bag. "I'm quite clueless of how you use it since it is my first time to have one of my own…" Tomoka explained, trying to add to her act.

Sakuno smiled at Tomoka sweetly. "Sure…" She simply said. As she was inspecting the camera and figuring out how to put the film inside the camera, Tomoka sneaked behind Yuuta who was currently scanning pictures in his own digicam. She tapped the boy on the shoulder. Yuuta looked behind him, and saw Tomoka.

"Hey Fuji-san, can you take a picture of Sakuno now?"

Fuji's eyes widened. "Huh? Why? I thought she didn't want to be taken a picture on while wearing…" Yuuta blushed at this point. "… something like that." He jerked his head towards Sakuno's direction. The girl was still having problems, figuring out how to open Tomoka's camera. Hers was the old kind wherein you still have to use film.

Tomoka put her hands together and begged. "Please Fuji-san. Rarely can anyone see Sakuno in a swimwear like that! I want to have a picture taken so that I can show her sometime in the future how good she looks when she dresses more confidently with a swimwear that any normal teenager her age would wear!" She whispered vehemently.

Fuji looked at her for a moment then sighed, giving in to the pigtailed girl's request. "Fine. Fine." He prepared his camera, and diverted it towards Sakuno's direction. The girl had a smile on when she finally opened the camera and was already preparing to put the film inside. Yuuta looked at the tiny hole of the camera. 'The light is shining on her magnificently. The breeze is making her hair dance with its rhythm… and her smile. Her smile is beautiful. Everything is perfect. Picture perfect…'

One.

Two.

Three.

_CLICK_

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"I will have two slices of Choco Overload please!" Kisarazu ordered.

"Another order of that…" Both Akazawa and Kaneda said.

"Mango Bravo for me…" Mizuki twirled a strand of his hair around his finger.

"Black Forest, dane!" Yanagisawa said cheerfully; Sakuno sweatdropped at this.

"Strawberry Shortcake…" Nomura smiled then turned to Yuuta. "How 'bout you Fuji Syusuke's little-?" He didn't finish when he saw Yuuta glare at him.

"Don't make me hit you again senpai…" Yuuta said rather dangerously. He turned to Sakuno. "A slice of Chocolate Mousse please…"

Sakuno smiled. "Ah… like Fuji-senpai when he last went here…" She stated. Yuuta glanced at her… then blushed, remembering what he just did a while ago; taking her picture in that swimwear.

"Blueberry Cheesecake please! And a chocolate shake!" Tomoka ordered happily, not feeling any sense of guilt at all unlike Yuuta.

"A glass of water" Kaidoh murmured. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He said having a curious face on.

"That's all you're going to order?" Sakuno asked her senpai. Kaidoh nodded. "Okay…" She said and jotted down the final order on her notepad. Sakuno entered the kitchen and after a few minutes, returned with all the orders. "Enjoy!" She said with a smile and returned to the counter to deliver orders to the other customers.

Everyone in Tomoka's table ate their slice of cake, except for Kaidoh who finished his glass of water in a couple of gulps. "Mmmmm!!! t asyt ooo uddd" Kisarazu mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"Kisarazu, its rude to talk while your mouth is full." Mizuki stated as he took another bite from his Mango Bravo.

"I said it taste sooo good!!!" Kisarazu exclaimed as he proceeded to his other slice. The others nodded in agreement.

"So Ryuzaki-san is having lessons with you?" Yuuta asked the all the while silent Kaidoh.

He nodded. Tomoka expounded for him. "Sakuno-chan has a very tight summer schedule. She has lessons from her Seigaku senpais and works for this Cake Bake Shop." Tomoka explained.

"Ah…" Came Yuuta's reply. "I did hear about this 'summer-ideals-thing' from aniki…" He said. "And what I heard from him, Rikkai Dai and Hyotei were already involved in this thing"

"Sounds fun, dane!" Yanagisawa commented. He turned to Mizuki and Akazawa. "What do you think buchou? Mizuki? Let's join too!" He said excitedly.

Mizuki and Akazawa looked at each other for a moment. "Looks fine to me…" Akazawa stated.

Mizuki twirled a strand of his hair. "A good opportunity to collect more data on Fuji Syusuke and the rest of Seigaku…" He whispered to himself. "Okay, I agree!" Mizuki replied.

"What help can we do?" Kaneda asked. The group thought for a moment. Kaidoh and Tomoka stayed out of the conversation, respecting the team's own privacy.

"How 'bout let's help Ryuzaki-san in serving people in the shop." Nomura suggested. Others nodded, but Kaidoh paled as he remembered the last time something like that happened.

"Ano… I don't think that will be a great idea…" Kaidoh muttered. Everyone looked at him.

"Why do you say so Kaidoh-san?" Kisarazu asked curiously.

"Just…" He said and ended it simply. But there were hints of the tone that says 'it's a bad experience'

"Okay then…" Yuuta said, clasping his hands together.

"If you really want to help Sa-chan… maybe you can help me in selling the Halo-Halos in the beach!" Tomoka suggested.

Everyone looked at each other, thinking that it wasn't at all a bad idea…

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Are you sure it's alright if you bring me to the Kawamura shop Fuji-san?" Sakuno asked Yuuta who nodded in response.

"I wouldn't like you to be lost…." Yuuta said as they both exited the shop right after Sakuno's duty that day. The others left an hour ago and Yuuta stayed to accompany Sakuno to her next lesson. Before going, Mizuki nudged the younger Fuji and jerked his head towards Sakuno, saying 'Goodluck'. Yuuta blushed as he remembered that.

The two reached the Kawamura Sushi Store in a couple of minutes riding the bus. As they entered, a certain familiar tennis tensai greeted them. It was Fuji.

"Aniki/Fuji-senpai…"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: OMG. I'm so sorry for the super long wait. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! Gomen! I've been really busy these days and I'm so happy that it's sem-break! Yay! Time for me to update on my stories! Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Wait for the next update and please don't forget to review! Arigatou!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Guys! Hey! It's been a pretty long time and I'm really, really sorry about it! To be honest, I've experienced writer's block on this fic so it took me a while to update. Plus I kinda lost the spirit of summer. But anyways! I hope you guys are still interested on this fic :P Anywho! Here's chap 9 for this story! Hope you enjoy guys!_

**Having Fun This Summer Break**

_"Aniki/Fuji-senpai…"_

**Chapter 9: The Making of Kawamura Sushi**

**-Lesson#4: Kawamura's Sushi**

"Aniki! What are you doing here?" Yuuta asked the older Fuji surprised. Sakuno was surprised too, but despite that, she was still smiling.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here?" Fuji chuckled lightly then turned to Sakuno. "Good evening Ryuzaki-san. Here for your lesson with Taka?"

Sakuno nodded. "Hai…" Then she turned to Fuji Yuuta who was still looking at his older brother queerly. "Arigatou for bringing me here… I had fun in the beach" Sakuno said gratefully.

Now it was Fuji's turn to be surprised. "Beach?"

Yuuta scratched the side of his face, and looked rather sheepish. "Ano… yeah. While she was having her lessons with Kaidoh, well, I was there" He explained with a faint blush on his cheeks as Sakuno, in a two-piece swimwear came across his mind. Then he shook his head to remove the thought.

"Ah… I see…"

"Ryuzaki-san!" A familiar voice emerged, thus revealing the Seigaku powerhouse who burst forth from the kitchen doors.

"Kawamura-senpai!" Sakuno said with glee, as her excitement to make the Kawamura sushi surged in her once more. Leaving the two Fujis behind, she headed towards the counter.

"Come now, we'll start our Kawamura sushi making" Kawamura ushered gently to his kohai who followed suit when he entered the kitchen area once more.

But before heading off to her lesson, bade goodbye to the two Fujis. "See yah" Sakuno smiled sweetly before closing the doors behind her.

Fuji turned to Yuuta as soon as Sakuno was out of scene. "Well Yuuta, it's late, you must be tired. You better head home now…" The tennis tensai smiled at his brother fondly.

Yuuta looked at his brother, scrutinizing his face for any mischief. "I'm hungry, I didn't eat dinner yet." He walked passed Fuji and sat himself on a seat in the counter.

Fuji smiled. "Well, I'm hungry too… So I'll be staying" Fuji headed to a seat beside his brother and grinned at him, looking very expectant. Yuuta eyed him in the corner of his eye.

_After several moments of staring…_

"If you want me to treat you, gomen. But I'm almost broke. So pay for you own meal"

Fuji chuckled. "Ah… that's not what I want… I want to have a peek in my camera" The boy pointed at the gadget dangling around his brother's neck.

Yuuta instantaneously blushed. "W-What for?" He stammered nervously, dreading to let Fuji see things that would cause him to accumulate conclusions.

"Aw come on… Is there something to hide, that's why you won't show me?" Fuji opened his eyes and wore a sly grin on his face. Yuuta grew nervous and laughed a fake laugh.

"Hah Hah! What could I possibly be hiding in here" Yuuta avoided his brother's gaze, afraid that he would find out that he's lying.

"Well then! Show me" Fuji's grin grew wider, but Yuuta hugged the camera closer to his chest.

"Hah Hah! I'll just show you tomorrow. First I have to transfer the annoying pictures of Mizuki in here. Tsk tsk. He's so vain. You don't want to see his pictures right? Yech" Yuuta continued to blabber, trying his best to get Fuji's hands off the camera before he could remove Sakuno's picture in there.

"Okay then" Fuji closed his eyes once more, and just smiled warmly at his brother. Yuuta sighed in relief. "If that's the case, then you have to treat me…" Fuji added which cause Yuuta to comically stumble from his seat.

"Fine" Yuuta muttered in defeat as to shut his brother up.

Suddenly, the kitchen doors opened, and out came Sakuno in an apron and a cute chef's hat.

"Good evening, what would you li-" She stopped when she saw two familiar faces smiling back at her. "Ah! Fuji-senpai! Fuji-san! You're still here" Sakuno smiled sweetly and approached them.

"Nice chef's hat" Yuuta commented kindly to the girl. Fuji watched his brother and Sakuno exchange steady gazes at each other, before he cleared his throat.

"Ah, arigatou" Sakuno replied.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be learning how to make the Kawamura sushi" Yuuta stated.

"Yeah, I'll be doing that. But Kawamura-senpai asked me to get the orders first before he teaches me." Sakuno scans the area. "Well, it seems like both of you are the only customers! Anyways, he's preparing the stuffs we'll be using. And well, Mr. Kawamura will be coming down soon to handle the shop… he's just resting a bit" Sakuno explained.

"Ah…"

"So… it seems like you'll be ordering. What would you like?" She asked happily.

"I'll have whatever you're learning to make" Fuji answered with a smile. Sakuno blushed.

"Ano… I'm not sure if it would taste good since I'm only a beginner" Sakuno replied a bit embarrassed and in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, I'll live" Fuji stated. "I'm really hungry" Yuuta nodded his head in this one.

"Let me taste too… I'm starving" The younger Fuji said as a grumbling sound came from his stomach. He blushed.

"Ah Yuuta. Watch your manners" Fuji chuckled causing Yuuta to blush more and glare at him. Sakuno giggled.

"Wait. I'll be calling Kawamura-senpai" Sakuno entered the kitchen, and then appeared with her senpai right after.

"Fuji! You'll be eating again?" Taka asked curiously.

Yuuta looked at his brother weirdly. "You ate already? Ah aniki! I won't be paying for your meal anymore"

Fuji chuckled. "I just want to taste how Sakuno makes the famous Kawamura sushi…" He reasoned-out.

"Well, if that's the case, then it would be free!" Kawamura said kindly.

"Arigtou…" Both Fujis said.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you ready?" The senior asked his kohai.

"Hai!" The girl said excitedly.

_After the first try…_

"-Cough- Water –Cough Cough Cough- p-please!"

"Mmm… tastes like Wasabi sushi"

"-Cough-"

"Gomen Fuji-san! Gomen Fuji-san!"

"-Cough-"

"Ryuzaki, you have to add salt, that's a key ingredient"

"-Cough and ragged breathing-"

"Hey Taka. Can I have a glass of water? I think Yuuta is choking"

_After the second try…_

"Ano… is this it?"

"Hai…"

_BAM_

"Yuuta! Why'd you hit the sushi when I was about to put it in my mouth?"

"Hah Hah. –leans closer to brother- Look at the mango closely. It's black"

"Ah Ryuzaki! The mango you used is expired! That was close Fuji"

"Gomen Fuji-senpai! Gomen Fuji-senpai!"

_After the third try…_

"Ano… Ryuzaki, what color is the sushi supposed to be?"

"Colorful! There's yellow, orange, white, green!

"Erm… Is there supposed to be red?"

"N-Nani? Why is there red? Let me see…"

"Maybe it's ketchup"

"Ketchup? No… I don't think so…"

"Ryuzaki, your finger is bleeding"

"What?!?! AHHHH!!! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

(kitchen door bursts open) "What! What happened? Fuji? Fuji-san? R-R-Ryuzaki! B-B-BLO-O-D!" (faints)

"Taka! Taka! (slapped by Fuji) Wake up!"

"Get water! Get water!"

"Ano! My finger! My finger!"

_After the fiftieth try…_

"-Snores- Mmm… -Snores-"

"Yuuta, Yuuta! Wake up… here" (sushi shoved inside the mouth)"

"How is it?"

"Mmm… Taste good! It's as delicious as Kawamura's sushi!"

"It is a Kawamura sushi Yuuta…"

"I mean, a sushi made by Kawamura"

"Oh… well, I say that it tastes fantastic!"

"Arigatou! Arigatou!"

The kitchen door opens and out came Mr. Kawamura. "Did you do it Ryuzaki?" He asked the girl kindly.

"Hai! Here, try it sir" Sakuno handed the owner a sushi she made.

The old man put it inside his mouth and munched it. "Mmm… Not bad! You have potential!" He smiled at her warmly.

"Arigatou for letting me learn this!" Sakuno bowed and said gratefully. Yuuta and Fuji smiled at the girl fondly.

"No problem. You know some time, we can use your help" The elder said sincerely.

Sakuno nodded in response eagerly. "I'd love too!" She smiled sweetly which caused Mr. Kawamura to pat her head and chuckle heartily.

"I hope Kawamura-senpai feels better soon. Good night!" Sakuno waved as she headed out of the store with Fuji and Yuuta tailing her from behind.

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

"Ano… Ryuzaki-san. What's your cell phone number?" Yuuta asked rather shyly, but nevertheless, a smile still present on his face.

"Here" Sakuno handed her phone. "If you can, may you please choose an appropriate ring tone? I have a huge variety of music in there" Sakuno said. Yuuta nodded in agreement then handed his phone to Sakuno too.

Fuji grinned as he watched the two younger teens exchange numbers. He grabbed his own phone and decided to send a message to a certain someone.

_Beep Beep_

"Oh, Fuji-san, you have a new text message" Sakuno stated and handed back the phone to Yuuta.

He checked the message:

_Yuuta, I saw d pics in my camera wen u wer takin a nap a wyl ago. No Mizuki pics 2 make me puke, bt Ryuzaki pics to make me snicker at u instead. Tsk tsk. Noty Yuuta._

As soon as he finished reading the message, the younger Yuuta blushed intensely and glared at his chuckling brother. "A-Aniki!" He stammered a bit embarrassed. Yuuta deleted the message and returned it to the waiting Sakuno. "Hmph…" He said and resumed his task with Sakuno's phone.

"Ryuzaki-san, would you like to look at the pictures in my camera?" Fuji asked his kohai who was presently busy with Yuuta's phone. But when her senpai called her, she diverted her attention to him and gave him a smile.

"Sure!"

But before Sakuno could have her hands touch the camera, Yuuta grabbed Sakuno's hand and forced her to look at him. "Hehe, Ryuzaki-san! Where do you go to pick a ringtone? Hehe" He said and handed her phone back to the girl. Yuuta glared daggers at his grinning brother. He got his phone back to Sakuno first, saying that he needed to text someone.

_Beep Beep_

_Aniki! Stop tryin 2 xpose d shot I gt f Ryuzaki-san… Pls. TT_

Fuji snickered after which he looked at his younger brother who had a pleading look on. Then, he did something that only a kid is appropriate to do. He stuck his tongue out. Yuuta was shaking in fury.

"Aniki!!!" He exclaimed and Fuji laughed lightly.

Sakuno looked at the two boys curiously but decided to ignore it, feeling that it was a usual 'brother-to-brother' thing. "Here you go Fuji-san" She said handing her phone back to Yuuta, thus causing Yuuta to return his phone to the girl for further stuffs to do.

Fuji flipped his phone open and started texting once more. Yuuta was eyeing his brother, expecting to receive a text from him, when instead, was baffled for Sakuno's phone vibrated.

_Beep Beep_

"Ah… Ryuzaki-san. You have a message" Yuuta said and gave Sakuno's phone back. He scrutinized Fuji's face, trying to see if he was planning something.

Sakuno checked her message.

_Ryuzaki, try checking out the photo gallery of Yuuta's phone. You're going to see something interesting…" _

Sakuno looked at Fuji who nodded at her. She smiled, and then flipped Yuuta's phone open too. Yuuta was surprised with the girl's sudden gesture. "A-Ano… Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

"Just checking something out…" She replied with a smile.

Out of curiousity, Yuuta peered over Sakuno's shoulder to see what she was doing. Then he saw it; Sakuno's beach picture. He wanted to faint.

"Is this your girl friend Fuji-san?" Sakuno asked innocently which caused Fuji to laugh so much.

Yuuta grabbed the phone immediately, he was blushing so much. He looked at his still chuckling brother. Then he decided to play along. "No, not yet…" He said slyly which caused Fuji to cease laughing and stare at him.

"C-Cause I'm planning to court her…"

**Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis Prince of Tennis**

_From the author: Hahaha! Tsk tsk. Look at what you did Fuji, causing your brother to court Sakuno. Haha. Anyways! I was just so crazy to actually make a chap like this. I hope you guys liked it :P Please review and wait for more updates!_


End file.
